The Elementians Effect
by lava213
Summary: The Systems Commonwealth, the greatest civilization ever, had fallen and been forgotten in the sands of time but now one ship, one crew in a new time has vowed to rebuild its civilization to bring peace and order back to the Galaxies.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 01)**

"Well, what about Jane Shepard? She's a spacer. Lived aboard starships most of her life" a man said bringing up a file of a lightly tanned woman with shoulder length red hair and green eyes.

"Military service runs in the family. Both of her parents were in the navy" said another man bringing up her family services.

"She proved herself during the blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived" the third man reminded them of her accomplishment.

"She is also the only reason Elysium is still standing and prospering" the second man brought up showing a recent video feed of the place.

"We can't question her courage" the first man responded.

The third man brought up a file of a blond haired man in his late 20's "Let's not forget about him" he says.

"I still say the Alliance, shouldn't have allowed for joint missions with their organization" the first man said with annoyance in his tone as he stared at the picture.

Shaking his head the third man just let out a sigh at the first man "it was needed, if we want to have more protection for our colonies in the Attican Traverse that are near the boarders of the Terminus Systems"

"And humanity needs a hero, Jane is the best we got to offer" the second voice pointed out "besides you only dislike him because of what he did to you, when you demanded he surrender his ship and all other technologies he had" he added with a smile upon remembering what happened to him.

"I'll make the call" the first man sighed out with a sour look on his face.

 **(Time skip - three days later - Winnipeg, Canada)**

Music played from a juke-box in a bar and a huge crowd surrounded a pool table "now, I'll take this next shot with only one hand" said a blond haired man from the center of the crowd.

"Der's nah way, yer gona make da shot" slurred his opponent with a smirk on his face

A grin appeared on the blonde's face "is that so? Well then, how about we up the ante and add an extra…oh I don't know 10,000 credits hmm" he said confidently

This made the smirk on his opponent's face to disappear to a concern expression then back to a smirk "ight fine" hearing him say that a grin appear on the blonde's face as he placed his cue stick behind the cue ball, which is up against the 8-ball along the wall.

The crowd around them became silent as they wanted to see this miracle shot, lining the shot, the blond then hits the cue ball which nudges the black ball to the side, as it did this the white ball banks off the other side of the table and hits the black ball in the side pocket **(1)**. When the black ball went in the crowd exploded in a cheer as they saw one of the greatest trick shots they had ever seen in billiards and begun to applaud the blond man.

While they were celebrating, the blonde's opponent just stood in place with a look of disbelief on his face then a voice snaps him back to reality "everyone in this bar told you not to challenge me, but you just had to, didn't you" the blond said to him with a big shit eating grin on his face.

The man just activated his Omni-tool and transferred the credits to him then quickly left the bar grumbling "alright, another round on me" shouts the blond getting a roar of applauds from everyone in the bar.

Sitting at the bar the blond looks to the woman sitting in the stool next to him and took in her appearance. She was a woman in her early-forties, her blond hair tied in twin tails, she was wearing a green haori with a kanji for gamble on the back and under that she wore a grey kimono styled blouse that showed a good amount of cleavage, dark blue pants and open toed shoes.

He leans over and kisses her cheek "sorry about that Tsu-chan, hope I didn't upset you" he said to his 5th wife.

Narrowing her eyes at the man Tsunade just stared at him for a few seconds then huffs and looks away from her husband " _no~ of course not!_ , Why would I be mad about being left here all alone, while you go play some silly game Naruto" she sarcastically says with an edge in her tone

Noticing the lack of her pet name for him Naruto felt bad about doing that and did the only thing he knew that would lessen her anger a bit, silently getting up from his seat Naruto steps behind his wife and pulls her into a hug resting his head on the shoulder she was facing towards "I really am sorry about that Tsu-chan, I know I said I'd give you my full attention tonight, and I'll do anything to make you happy for the rest of the night" Naruto said staring into her eyes.

Seeing the genuine care and love in his eyes for her, Tsunade couldn't help the sigh escaping her lips with a smile briefly appearing on her face for a quick second before she turn away from him "fine, just sit down you idiot" she said to him with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Hearing her say that Naruto smiles lovingly at her and sits back down next to her and the both of them enjoyed each other company "it seems, you two are having a fun time" a voice stated a few seconds later getting both of their attentions.

Seeing who it was that disturbed their moment together, they were annoyed at him for interrupting their date night "what can we do for you tonight, Anderson?" Tsunade growled at him with narrowed eyes not happy at having her date night interrupted.

Feeling a sense of dread wash over him Anderson cleared his throat and spoke "Naruto Uzumaki, you are requested to meet with the admiralty board tomorrow at Alliance HQ, for a briefing of your organization's partnership with the Alliance, now I'll leave the two of you to yourselves" he said then left quickly not wanting to be on the receiving end of the blond woman

After Anderson left Naruto and Tsunade had stayed for a while longer then left for the hotel they had gotten when they arrived on Earth and happily held each other in their arms.

 **(Time skip – Two Days later - Captain's Quarters)**

"So…why am I here again?" asks Naruto as he was still confused on why he was taken away from his quality time with his wife.

A sigh was heard "you are here, because of the Prothean beacon we had discovered on Eden Prime and you are the most qualified to protect it, before it gets to the council" said Anderson looking to his old friend.

"That's not what I mean and you know it" Naruto responded narrowing his eyes at the middle age man.

Taking a deep breath Anderson answered him "It's because both me and Hackett had nominated you to be a candidate for the Specters" silence filled the room after dropping that bombshell on him.

Anderson braced himself for what was to come "NANI! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TWO DO THAT FOR? You know you can't do that, since I'm not a part of your Alliance" Naruto shouts at him bringing up a good point.

"The Salarians wants to study us after witnessing me and my people using my Chakra, while the Turians would demand I hand over the Andromeda Ascendant to make both their's and the council's fleets the strongest in the galaxy" he continued letting a sigh out at the end "don't you remember what happened at our first encounter with them and your people?" he asks reminding him on what happened with his encounter with the Council Members.

"Of course I do, but we believe it's time we all moved on and go down a peaceful path with the other races, it's what we both want isn't it?" David rebutted "besides it's a joint Alliance/Commonwealth mission and we had permission from your first Triumvir, Shika Nara **(2)** to proceed" he adds as he held out a Flexi.

That last bit stops Naruto from saying anything else as he saw the mark of the triumvir on the orders and lowers his head and lets a sigh escape his lips "of course she would" he muttered out and looks back up at David "and you know it is, but since Kaori-chan and Chiyo-chan **(2)** are going to give birth anytime now, not to mention Tenten-chan will be ticked off, if I don't show up for our kid's recital" he told him although he only told him that so he wouldn't have to deal with the Citadel council.

" _The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence_ " said a voice over the ship's intercom.

"Sounds like we are about to hit the relay, why don't you go mingle with your friends up there" Anderson said with a light grin.

This earns a scoff from Naruto "you just want to end this conversation, don't you" the grin on Anderson's face grew a bit as he stayed silent and earned a sigh from the blond "fine, I'm going but mark my words, I'll get you back for this" Naruto adds as he left the captain's cabin.

"I look forward to it" Anderson muttered a few seconds after the door closed.

" _Hitting the relay in 3…2…1_ " upon hitting one an energy beam struck the ship and in a burst of speed the ship launches out to the cosmos in a streak of light.

 **(Normandy's Bridge)**

"Your Paranoid Joker, the Council helped fund this project, they have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment" said a feminine voice sitting in the seat next to the helmsmen.

A scoff is heard "Yeah, that's the official story Kaila, but only idiots believe the official story" said Joker as he was checking over every systems.

"They don't send Specters on shakedown runs" said another woman's voice from behind the helmsmen.

"So that means there is more going on, then what the captain is letting on" suspected Joker looking over to the red haired woman.

"You guys have no idea" said Naruto stepping next to Joker's chair getting him to look at the blond.

"Wha..." was all Joker was able to say before the intercom interrupted him " _Joker! Status report_ " Anderson asks over the comms.

He begun to look over the monitors and reported "just cleared the mass relay, captain. Stealth systems engage, everything looks solid".

" _Good, find a comm buoy and link us up, I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime_ " Anderson ordered.

"aye aye captain, better brace yourself sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way" Joker warned.

" _He's already here, Lieutenant and tell both Commander Shepard and Uzumaki to meet me in the comm room for debriefing_ " he answered cutting the comms off.

"You got that you two?" he asks them looking over his left shoulder.

Receiving nods both Naruto and Jane started to leave "he sounds angry, something must have gone wrong with the mission" Jane said aloud leaving the cockpit.

Another scoff came from Joker "Captain always sounds like that, when he's talking to me" he muttered out.

"I can't possible imagine why" Kaila responded in a teasing tone with a smile on her face.

Stopping in his trek to the debriefing room Naruto turns back to the bridge "oh yeah, Joker! Sakura-chan wanted me to tell you to give her a call, when we get to Eden Prime for your appointment" Naruto shouts to him then continued on his way receiving a wave from him.

Walking to the comms room both Naruto and Jane had a brief conversation with Navigator Pressly, who congratulated them on a smooth run and about his conversation with Engineer Adams, as well as finding it a bit odd that the ship was fully staffed with the Turian Specter being on broad. They then spoke with Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas which lead to Naruto speaking with Jenkins about keeping calm and learning a little bit about Eden Prime.

Entering the briefing room they both saw Nihlus staring at a holo-screen of Eden Prime, hearing someone walking up behind him Nihlus turns around and saw them standing there "ah Commander Shepard, Commander Uzumaki I was hoping you two would get here first" he said taking a few steps towards them "it gives us a chance to talk" Nihlus adds.

"What's up?" Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The captain said, he'd meet us here" Jane said wondering where he was.

Nodding Nihlus answered "he'll be here shortly, I'm interested in this planet we're going to…Eden Prime, I had heard it's quite beautiful" said Nihlus pacing a few times.

"I've been there before, it's a lovely haven" Naruto responded staring at the screen behind Nihlus.

"Yes…a paradise, serene, tranquil, safe Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people hasn't it" Nihlus says turning around to look at the screen again "Proof that humanity can establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them…but how safe is it really?"

Getting annoyed with the 20 questions Jane decided to get to the point "If you got something to say, then say it"

"Your people are still newcomers, Commanders. The galaxy is a dangerous place, is the Alliance really ready for this" Nihlus asks turning back to Jane.

Hearing the door slid open Naruto looks to see Anderson walks in "I think it's time we told Shepard, what's going on" he said.

Nodding Nihlus steps in front of Jane and Naruto "this mission is far, from a simple shakedown run" he says.

Staring at Nihlus her suspicions were confirmed then looks to Anderson "I figured there was something, you weren't telling us"

Nodding his head Anderson answered "we're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime, that's why we needed the stealth systems operational"

"I don't like being kept in the dark, Captain" she said narrowing her eyes at the man.

Sighing Anderson told her the reason for his silence, about how a research team had found a Prothean beacon which lead to Nihlus explaining about the Prothean and how everyone is using their technology. Anderson then explained how the last time Humanity had found something this big, Earth's technology had advanced over two hundred years and were going to use the Normandy to bring it to the council for a proper study of it.

This lead to Jane questioning on why they don't just keep the beacon for themselves "it's because Earth doesn't exactly have a good reputation with most of the other races" Naruto responded finally saying something "and it lessen a little recently because Earth associates with my organization" he added mumbling the last part to himself.

Unfortunately Jane barely heard him and it got her attention and was about to ask what he meant but was stopped "sharing that beacon would improve relations with the Council, plus we need their expertise, since they know more about the Protheans then we do" Anderson said although he knew they could have just hand it over to Naruto for the Andromeda Ascendant to analyze.

Nihlus then explained that he was also there to evaluate both her and Naruto to see if they had what it took to be a Specter "I had already put both of your names forward, as candidates for the Specters" Nihlus told them in a cheery tone.

This confused Jane "why would a Turian recommend two humans in the Specters?" she asks.

This in turn had Naruto answering "not all Turians dislike humans Jane, just like with the Asaris and Salarians. A good chunk of the three Council races can see the potential humanity has"

"Exactly! There are those of us that can see what your race has to offer the galaxy…and to the Specters, we are an elite group, it's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek, I don't care that you're human Shepard, I only care that you can get the job done" the Turian added with conviction in his voice.

"I assu…"

" _Captain! We've got a problem_ " Joker said over the comms with a hint of panic in his voice

"What is it Joker?" Anderson asks.

" _A transmission just came in from Eden Prime, you better check it out_ " Joker responded

"Transfer it here" the admiral said and a second later a screen popped up in front of them.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Re-edited 08-10-2018**

 **As usual leave a review**

 **(1) a shot I saw from Poolhall Junkies it's a good movie give it a watch**

 **(2) fem Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji I did say it was inspired by the first male nin**

 **And I had Kaiden Alenko gender bent so if you are gonna bitch about it, it will be ignored**

 **PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 02)**

"Your team is the muscle of this operation Shepard, go in hard and get to the dig site" Anderson told the team of three in front of him as they were in the Normandy's hanger bay with its door open.

This lead to Jenkins asking "what do we do, if they're survivors?" which Anderson answered they were second priority and that the beacon was first.

" _Approaching first drop point_ " announced Joker over the intercoms.

Glancing over to Nihlus and Naruto checking over their weapons Jenkins asks "Nihlus, Commander aren't you two coming with us?"

Shaking his head Nihlus answered "I'll be working with Uzumaki" then leaps off the ship

"Nihlus and I are scouting ahead" Naruto says as he jumped out after his Turian teammate.

"They'll be feeding you status reports on this mission, besides that I want radio silence" Anderson told them.

Nodding her head Shepard and her team starting to prepare for their drop "they can count on us, Captain" she responds confidently.

"The mission is yours now Shepard, good luck" he tells her as they arrived at the second drop point, which the Normandy slows down and fly in low enough to let Shepard and her team jump off and begun the mission.

 **(With Naruto and Nihlus)**

After landing both Naruto and Nihlus took a look around at their surroundings and saw a smoke trail coming from a group of buildings "alright Commander, we'll scout those buildings first, before we meet up with Shepard and her team" Nihlus said getting a nod from Naruto "remember Commander, I'm here to evaluate you, so I'll let you lead us" he adds.

Nodding again Naruto ties a holster around his right thigh then lead Nihlus to the buildings, upon reaching the strictures they saw that the buildings were burned out and a lot of smoldering remains laying on the ground "never gets easier seeing this" Naruto muttered out remembering the Magog attack on his homeworld.

Hearing him Nihlus slightly nods his head then taps on his communication device "We've got a lot of burned out buildings here Shepard, a lot of bodies" he updates her while looking around and saw a few buildings not burned out "Uzumaki and I are gonna check things out here, we'll catch up with you at the dig site" Nihlus said turning his comms off and started walking towards the buildings.

Their first stop was a storage shed and Nihlus decided to say something "would you mind if we talk _commander?_ " well he covered Naruto who cautiously walked in.

Checking behind a large crate Naruto gives Nihlus a glance as he heard the emphasis on commander "sure, ask away" he says as they exit the shed.

They were walking towards another building when Nihlus asks "there has been reports for the last two years, about a large starship that appeared out of nowhere in the Terminus Systems, you wouldn't happened to know anything about that, would you?" with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto stared at the Spectre for a few seconds before reaching the final building in which case Naruto felt two familiar presences within, as well as three others "there's five people within the building! Two of them I know, while the other three are kids" Naruto told the Specter which confused him wondering how he knew who was in the building.

Stepping up to the door Naruto lightly knocks on it "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan open the door, it's me" Naruto softly announced and waited a few seconds before looking over to his still confused Turian partner and shrugs.

A second later a hiss from the door alerted them that the door was unlocked and had opened, the next thing Naruto saw was a fist soaring towards him then felt the hard impact of the ground "it's about damn time you showed up, you idiot" shouted Sakura **(1)** with a pissed off look as she had her hand clenched in a fist.

Pointing his weapon at the busty pinkette Nihlus stared at her for a few seconds before he heard a groan from Naruto "its ok Nihlus, she's a…. _friend_ of mine" he tells him standing back up getting in-between Nihlus and Sakura.

"Is this some human thing, your people do to greet one another?" the Turian asks with confusion in his voice.

This got a glare from Sakura which startled him a little "what was that?" she growled out narrowing her eyes at the Turian.

Another voice from inside the building alerted the Turian that someone else was there "Naruto-kun! Where have you been?" yelled a platinum blond haired woman as she stormed up to Naruto and started pulling on his whiskered cheeks earning a yelp from him. Watching Naruto getting his cheeks pulled, caused the Turian to chuckle a little which got the three Elementians' attentions and felt a little uncomfortable, Nihlus clears his throat and reminds Naruto about the mission.

"What are you here for anyways?" asks Sakura after hearing the Turian.

"We're here for the beacon, the Alliance research team found" Naruto told her getting a look of realization from the medic.

"Anyway Ino-chan, I'm gonna have to ask you to look after the little ones here, while I take Sakura-chan with us" Naruto said getting confused looks from the three of them. Looking to Nihlus he explained his reasoning for bringing her "we're going to need someone whom has medical expertise and knows the lay of the land" which made Nihlus nod his head a couple of seconds after hearing those reasons.

Glancing over to his second wife Naruto walks up to her and pecks her on the lips saying "I'll come back before we leave, Ino-hime" smiling at her cresting her cheek in his left hand.

This in turn got a smile back as she placed a hand on his leaning her head into it more loving the warmth she felt from it "I'll contact the Commonwealth for reinforcements while we wait…and" she told him and steps back into the building then looks back to her husband "you better come back" she adds before the door closed and locks.

Naruto stares at the door before he looks to Sakura "Alright, Sakura-chan we need to get to the dig site, can you lead us there?" he asks getting a nod from the voluptuous pink haired medic and motions for them to follow her.

A few minutes later they reached a small cliff with a road leading to the dig site Nihlus saw something moving and was wide eyed upon seeing it "A Geth!?" he says shocked.

This in turn got stares from his two Elementian teammates "what's a Geth?" Sakura asks as she watches the small group of robots as Nihlus tells them, that the Geth were robots created by a race called the Quarians, when they were messing around with its virtual intelligence.

They then heard shots coming from the dig site and saw the small group of Geths heading towards the gunshots and waited for a few moments, before they started walking down the trail leading to the road. Upon reaching said road they look towards the dig site and were going to head there but Nihlus looks the other way and sees a large white structure with what looks like a giant…ship next to it "what's that over there" he voices out getting the two Elementians' attentions.

Seeing what he was talking about Sakura answers "That is the spaceport, it connects the farm lands to the main colony" she told him "but I have no idea what that thing next to it is" she adds looking at the object as well.

Naruto stares at the ship then looks toward the dig site "we should check it out, we could meet up with Jane and her team there" he says.

Staring at the port for a few seconds Nihlus switched his comms back on contacting Shepard "change of plans Shepard! There's a small spaceport up ahead, Naruto and I are gonna check it out, we'll meet up there" then cuts communications.

A few minutes later they arrived at the spaceport and saw someone was standing on the platform, glancing at one another they cautiously stalk towards the person. Naruto signaled Sakura to hang back and hide, while getting a scan of the spikes with what looks like human corpses hanging from them which got a nod from her.

Getting behind a few crates Naruto and Nihlus readied themselves and slowly walked out from behind the creates with their weapons pointed at the being. Upon seeing who it was Nihlus became surprised "Saren?" he calls out getting the now identified Saren's attention.

Turning towards them they saw Saren was a Turian but there was something odd about him "Nihlus" he says in a monotone voice.

Naruto looks to Nihlus "a friend of yours?" he asks with his pistol still drawn at the Turian.

"Yes, he was my mentor from when I was first entered into the Specters" Nihlus told him getting Naruto to lower his weapon, turning back to his friend Nihlus had a quizzical expression "this isn't your mission Saren, what are you doing here?" he asks him wondering why he was here.

Walking up to him, Saren says "The Council thought, you could use some help" putting a hand on Nihlus's shoulder then stops behind him looking at the spikes.

Looking towards the monorail Nihlus responded "I wasn't expecting to find Geth here, this situation is bad" watching the conversation play out Naruto couldn't help but not trust this Saren as he felt his senses tell him to keep an eye on this Turian.

As he was about to signal Sakura to come out of hiding Naruto saw Saren pull out a gun and aims it at Nihlus "don't worry, I've got it under control" he heard Saren say.

"NIHLUS" Naruto shouted as he tried to get him out of the way but wasn't fast enough as Nihlus was shot.

This lead to Saren aiming his gun at Naruto and had almost took the shot but his pistol was knocked out of his hand by a bright light. Turning to see who it was that shot at him, he saw a busty pink haired woman with what looks like a bronze cylinder rod in her hand. Noticing that he was defenseless Saren started hauling ass towards the monorail and took off on one.

Looking over the wound Naruto turns to see Sakura was beside him and steps aside to let her do her job "Jane! get here double time, Nihlus is down" he says contacting Shepard over the coms.

"We'll get there as fast as we can" she responds then turn his attention back to Sakura and he saw she had finished checking him over.

Her right hand moved over Nihlus's face closing his eyes "sorry Naruto, the bullet went through his head" Sakura says as she stood back up then a sound alerted them of something retracting and a buzzing sound, looking towards it they saw the spikes lowering and the beings that were on them start walking around.

Lifting his gun Naruto shot at the beings dropping one of them after taking 4 shots to hit it and when it finally drop to the ground a field of static energy erupted from its body. Naruto and Sakura saw the other creatures being shot down by someone and looks to where the shots were coming from, he saw Shepard and her team running down the path that leads from the dig site. After the last one was shot down Shepard and her team ran over to him and Sakura "Naruto! Are you ok?" she asks giving him a quick look over.

"Yeah I am, but Nihlus is dead and the one responsible just fled on one of the monorails, we would have went after him hadn't these things started attacking us" he told her then looks at her group "...wait, where's Jenkins? And who is she?" he asks noticing Jenkins wasn't there and looked over the woman in pink and white armor.

"That's Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams from the 212th and…Jenkins was shot down" Jane told him with a sadden expression on her face.

Shaking his head Naruto says "This was his first mission too"

"So, who is she?" Jane asks looking over to Sakura.

"That's Sakura Uchiha, she's a friend of mine that is station here, so I figured we'd take her along with us, since she knows where to go" he informs her.

They walk up to where Sakura was standing over Nihlus and look down at his dead body with Jane asking "so what do we do no…" but was interrupted by Ashley seeing something "something's moving behind those crates" she says pointing in the direction with her gun drawn making everyone point their weapons at the object.

"Wait, don't shoot, I'm one of you, I'm human" shouted a person walking out from behind the crates with his arms raised up.

Staring at him for a second Jane had her pistol still pointed at him "sneaking up on us almost got you killed" Jane sternly said with annoyance in her tone, he had apologized for scaring them, then told them his name and what he had seen. He then told them that the beacon was already sent to the other platform and how he survived the attack, he gave them some bombs and ammo mods he had lifted from a shipment and left to get away from the space port.

"Heads up, here comes more Geth" shouted Naruto alerting everyone and hid behind crates readying their weapons as a Geth turret appeared in the air and started shooting with two other Geths coming up from the cat-walk leading to and from the train, they first took out the flying turret then the two Geths and moved forward taking out more Geth that were on the train.

After finishing off the last group of Geth they started walking towards the monorail "Sakura-chan, you stay behind just in case the Andromeda shows up or if anymore enemies shows up" Naruto told her getting a nod in return.

" _Otou! Can you hear me?_ " said a girl's voice through Naruto's Omni-tool which startled them.

"Boruko-chan!? It's about time you arrived but what are you doing on the Andromeda?" Naruto asks looking at the 18 year old twin-tailed blond haired girl with two whisker marks on both of her cheeks.

" _Sorry for the lateness, but we exited slipstream a few light seconds out of the system and I forgot something on the Andromeda, the last time I was here_ " Boruko told him as she was looking at the console in front of her.

"Ok, anyway did you guys see the ship that left a few minutes ago?" Naruto asks hoping they had got a scan of it.

" _Unfortunately, we had just arrive when a ship had gone to FTL… we just got a hail from another ship orbiting Eden Prime_ " reported a shoulder length brown haired woman in a female High Guard uniform.

"Don't worry Rommi, Anderson just most likely wants to know why you're here, anyway tell the others to prepare to help the colonist" Naruto ordered as the train came to a stop at the platform.

Getting off the train they walk up the ramp then saw three groups of Geth at three different areas of the platform carrying large devices "The Geth, are setting charges! they intend to blow up the station" Ashley announced getting everyone to take cover behind the railings and opened fire on the robots.

Naruto shot at a Geth and missed a few times, then after the 5th shot he started to get a little frustrated, glancing over at him Ashley couldn't help but wonder how he became a commander but was then brought out her thoughts, when she saw the blond toss his gun at the enemy "what the he…" was all she said before she saw him reach for the holster on his right leg and pulled out a bronze cylinder object.

She saw him quickly fiddle with the top of it and heard a whirring sound as he pointed the cylinder at the Geth he couldn't hit and a bright light launched from the end of it and flew to the gun at an accelerated rate. It hit the cartridge in the weapon causing it to blow up next to the Geth blasting it out of its cover.

Having a better shot Naruto pointed his weapon at the Geth and shot it in the middle of its light bulb head then went back into cover because of a turret firing at him "I missed using my force lance" Naruto said happily giving his weapon a kiss and went back to shooting the Geth.

After finishing off the three groups of Geth they ran to the each explosive charges individually and quickly deactivated them before it went off, than gathered at the entry way to the other side of the platform with the beacon there.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Re-edited 08-10-2018**

 **(1) I'm using sahara wataru's version of sakura in appearance only**

 **Hope you like the chapter anyway**

 **PEACE and leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 03)**

 **(Unknown Space)**

Footsteps could be heard in a dimly lit room with Saren sitting in a chair staring at the wall, the footsteps stop "we identified one of the ships that had touch down on Eden Prime, the Normandy, it's a human alliance vessel" said an Asari Matriarch in a skin tight black dress that showed a good amount of cleavage and had a black helmet that show her face.

"It was under the command of Captain Anderson" she adds

"What about the other ship? And the beacon?" the Turian asks

Taking a breath the Asari Matriarch answered "we don't have much information on this ship, as it appeared on radar just as we jumped into FTL, and it would seem two humans, may have used it"

Upon hearing that news anger appeared on his face and a growl escaped " **What humans**?" he growls getting in front of the matriarch putting his hands around both sides of her head.

"She means _one_ human and an Elementian" said a long dark haired lady from the entrance of the room getting both of their attentions.

Letting go of the Asari Matriarch, Saren looks to the dark haired lady and took in her appearance. She looks to be in her late 20's and was wearing a black cloak over an ash grey shirt that showed a good amount of cleavage with a light grey sleeveless shirt over it and a dark blue long skirt with a slit on the right side stopping mid-thigh, she also had bandages wrapped around her right leg and wear open toed high heeled shoes.

"What do you mean, Elementian?" he questions narrowing his eyes at the woman.

 **(Normandy – Sick Bay)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Huh?'

"...tor…do..r Chakwas! I think their waking up now" he heard someone say aloud as he was opening his eyes slowly, Naruto saw a metal ceiling and heard someone groan on his right, turning his head to the sound he saw Shepard sitting up holding her head.

Sitting up himself a second later Naruto then gripped the back of his head feeling a little bit of pain throb there, hearing footsteps approaching both Shepard and Naruto looks up to see it was Dr. Chakwas "you both had us worried you know! How are you two feeling?" she asks with a bit of concern in her voice looking at the both of them.

Rubbing her forehead Shepard looks up to the ship's doctor "minor throbbing…nothing serious, how long were we out for?" she stats and wondered how long she was unconscious for.

"The both of you were knocked out for about thirteen hours, something happened with the beacon down there" Chakwas told them.

"It was my fault, I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it, Naruto had to push me out of the way, when it activated" Kaila told them looking to Naruto.

Feeling his headache disappear Naruto saw Kaila staring at him with guilt in her eyes he said "It's alright Kaila, you didn't know it would have done that" then glances to Shepard "wait…how'd Shepard end up here?" he asks wondering why she was there.

"When you were suspended in the air by the beacon, Shepard tried to get you away from it...but unfortunately it had gotten a hold of her as well" Kaila said telling him how Shepard tried to help him.

Looking towards Kaila Shepard had asked about the beacon which Chakwas told them that after it had them it had exploded "unfortunately, we'll never know what made it go off" she said.

Clearing her throat Chakwas got their attention "now physically, you two are fine but I had detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta wave, I had also noticed something unusual with you, Commander Uzumaki" she reported looking at him.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"While I was running test on you two, I had discovered something odd about your blood" she said looking through her notes.

A look of realisation appeared on Naruto's face then nods "you're gonna have to talk to Anderson about that, if you want answers" hoping he doesn't have to explain anything yet.

Naruto then looks to Jane and asks her the only question in mind "did you see the same thing?"

Looking at him for a second in confusion, an image flashed "I saw… I don't know what I saw, death, destruction, it's not really clear" Shepard said out loud trying to figure out what it was she saw.

While she was describing the vision to everyone, Naruto remained quiet ' _Kurami-chan! Can you tell me, what that was_?' he asked his tenant hoping she could help sort out what he saw.

' _ **I don't know, it's all jumbo'd up but I'll see what I can do to sort it out, although it might take me a while to do that**_ ' Kurami told him scratching the back of her head looking over the information in front of her with a quizzical expression on her face.

With a mental sigh Naruto said ' _Well just do wha..._ ' but was interrupted when he heard the door open.

Opening his eyes he saw Anderson entering the room "oh captain Anderson" Dr Chakwas said.

Walking up to them Anderson glances over to Shepard and Naruto then to Dr Chakwas "how are our, XOs doing?" he asks.

"All their readings looks normal, I'd say the both of them are fine" she told him with a light smile.

Nodding he says "glad to hear it Naruto, Jane I need to talk with you…in private" then stares at both Kaila and Dr Chakwas.

Kaila gave a salute to him "aye aye captain, I'll be in the mess if you need me" she said and left the room.

Dr. Chakwas following behind her stops at the door "Captain Anderson, I was hoping we could have a talk as well after you are done?" she asks taking a glance at Naruto then to him.

Turning his attention to her Anderson saw where she glanced at and took a second to think then nods "meet me in my quarters, when I'm done" he told her and turn his attention back to Jane and Naruto.

"It sounds like the beacon hit you both pretty hard, how are you two feeling?" Anderson asks looking them both over.

"Intel dropped the ball sir, we had no idea what we were walking into and is the reason for everything going to shit" she told him with conviction in her tone

Deciding to add his two cents Naruto says "we couldn't have known the Geth were the ones behind this attack, since they hadn't been seen outside the Veil for two hundred years, no one saw this outcome happening" hoping to ease her mind a little bit.

"He's right Shepard, we couldn't have predicted they would have done this" Anderson says assuring her as well.

A look of realisation appeared on her face "sir, did we leave Gunnery Chief Williams back on Eden Prime?" Jane asks hoping they didn't.

Shaking his head Anderson answered "I figured we could use a soldier like her, so I had her reassigned to the Normandy"

"Williams is a good soldier, she deserves it" Jane responded having seen her in battle.

He nods in agreement as he had heard the debriefing from Kaila "Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you, and had personally requested she be added to our crew".

Naruto looks back to the captain "in any case, you wanted to talk to us in private, sir?" he asks wanting to get to the main reason why they were here.

"I won't lie to either of you, things looks a little bad, Nihlus is dead, the beacon was destroyed and the Geth invaded, I have a feeling the council is going to want answers" he told them with a grim expression.

"Especially, since we are going to report, that I had died on this mission" Naruto added getting confused looks from the two.

"Why would we report that you were killed?" Jane asks with a raised brow.

He then told them that if they want to prove Saren had gone rouge, they were going to need more evidence then just his and the dockworker's words "…then when we both have the evidence we need, I'll show up and testify during the trial" Naruto told them.

"It's not going to be easy, he's a Spectre, he can go anywhere, do almost anything, that's why we need the Council on our side" Anderson said.

"Then we need to prove Saren has gone rouge, and the Council would have no choice but to revoke his Spectre status" Jane said with determination in her eyes.

Nodding at her determination he says "I'll contact the ambassador to try and get us an audience with the Council, he'll want to see us when we get there" he tells them and adds "we should be arriving at the Citadel in an hour and a half, I'll have Joker announce it when we arrive" having heard the blond's plan they were dismissed until they got to the Citadel.

Just as they left the door opens and a purple blur ran passed them, making both Jane and Anderson look to see what it was and they saw a dark purple haired figure hugging the blond Elementian. Which confused all of them until Naruto looks down to see it was his second daughter with tears at the corner of her eyes as she stared at him with concern and worry mixed in "Tou-chan are you ok? Are you hurt? Do yo.." was all she was able to say before Naruto put a finger on her lips and gave a shush to her.

"I'm ok and no I'm not in pain Himawari-chan" he told her trying to calm her down then a thought crossed his mind "wait…what're you doing aboard the Normandy?" he asks confused with a raised eyebrow.

A voice then said "that's because I had brought her to come and check up on you, after hearing you were hurt" looking towards the person who talked was standing at the Normandy's sick bay door and instantly Naruto narrowed his eyes at the individual.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a serious tone as he glared at the person.

Walking in the room the person steps in front of the bed Naruto was in "I am here to merely check on an old friend and to keep an eye on both Himawari and Boruko" he answered straight forwardly.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto glances over to the door and saw Boruko walking in looking a little concern then looks back at Himawari "thank you for watching over them Gaheris, you can go back to the Centaur and wait for them to return" Naruto told him blankly letting out a sigh.

He received a nod from the Nietzschean and went to leave but was stopped by Naruto saying "and we aren't friends Rhade…not now" this brought a brief sense of grief to Gaheris upon hearing that but passed a second later then left with Anderson and Jane a second after, leaving him and his daughter alone.

Looking up to her dad Himawari had a sad look on her face then looks back down "Tou-chan, you need to forgive Gaheris-oji for what happened" she said in a low tone tightening her hug.

Hearing her say that Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled lightly frowning "I don't know if I can yet…but I'll try" he told her then looks to the door at the back of sick bay. He then looks at both Boruko and Himawari "lets go in the storage room" he tells them which got confused looks from them but followed him to the room.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Edited (08/11/2018)**

 **Sorry for the wait hope you like the chapter**

 **Anyway PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 04)**

 **(Two Months Before The Fall)**

 **(150,000 years ago)**

"Citizens, Kunoichis and Shinobis of the Elemental Nations" boomed the Hokage's voice over a large crowd of people getting their attentions with Cameras floating around him at different angles.

"It has been 15 Years since the fourth great Kunoichi war, then 13 years since the attack from Toneri Otsutsuki, and in four days from now, it will be 10 years since the oldest question we had asked ourselves while gazing up at the stars *are we alone in the universe* was answered" he said getting looks of sorrow, anger, lose, sadness and he could hear a bit of sobbing from the crowd.

The Hokage waited for a few seconds before continuing "we lost lots of loved ones ten years ago, when the Magog devastated our homeworld but we had also gained a new ally, in the form of the founders of the Systems Commonwealth, the Vedrans whom had come to our aid and helped us repel them off our world 2 days after their attack, then after long talks with the Daimyos' and the Kages', they had welcomed us into their civilization 2 years after the attack" he paused to take a breath.

"And it was after our acceptation into the Commonwealth that we discovered, that those of us with Chakra were cursed with a semi form of immortality after the fourth Kunoichi War" He continued as he gauged the people's reaction and saw some had sad expressions and some held onto their partners tighter.

"Now…everyone I would like to introduce a friend of mine for these past seven years, the representative for the Systems Commonwealth, captain of the Andromeda Ascendant, Dylan Hunt" the Hokage said lifting his right hand to show the High Guard Captain hoping to get past the Immortality thing.

Stepping next to the seventh Hokage, Captain Hunt gave a short wave to the crowd "greetings people of Elemantia, it is a pleasure to be back on your planet again" he announced then stepped away from the podium.

Naruto continued talking for a few minutes then steps away from the podium and walks up to Dylan "It is good to see you, my friend and how is Sarah doing?" he asks with a smile holding his hand out.

Raising his hand he shook hands with the Hokage "it's good to be back and she is on her way down as we speak Naruto" Dylan says with a smile.

The now identified Naruto turns his attention to the person standing next to Dylan, it was another of his friends "Gaheris Rhade, It's good to see ya again" Naruto said with a smile shaking hands with the Nietzschean Commander.

"It's good to see you as well" Rhade said with a slight smile.

Before Naruto could say anything else a purple missile crashed into him almost knocking him over. Upon seeing what it was that collided into him, everyone there saw it was Naruto's youngest daughter Himawari with a big smile on her face "Tou-chan" she says then turns her attention to the black haired man.

Upon seeing who it was her smile brighten more "Gaheris-oji! You came back for a visit" she shouts then gives the Nietzschean a big hug.

Staring down at the child hugging him a light smile appeared on Gaheris's face and says "it is good to see you as well, Himawari" then a flash went off causing Rhade to suddenly grab the child in a protective manner and had his bone blades drawn out ready to strike whatever caused the flash.

Looking around Gaheris saw that the flash had come from a camera Naruto was holding with a large shit eating grin on his face, this caused Gaheris to narrow his eyes at the blond idiot then want and pulled out his force lance from the holster pointing it at him "I'll give you to the count of 3, to give me that device" he warned him.

Just before he could count they heard someone stepping on the roof of the Hokage's tower, glancing over to the individuals they saw it was Naruto's wife Hinata Uzumaki and their eldest daughter Boruko Uzumaki.

Upon seeing what the noise was both Hinata and Boruko came to the scene in front of them, this caused Hinata to stare sternly at her husband "Naruto-kun, what have I told you about teasing Himawari's godfather?" she says with a firm tone.

Seeing her staring at him made Naruto feel a light sense of worry then hid the Camera behind himself "umm you said not to anymore" he nervously says with a scared smile on his face.

Nodding her head Hinata walks up to her husband and holds out her hand doing a *gimme gesture* which he groans and give her the camera in defeat "now apologise to Rhade-san, Naruto-kun" she told him which got a rise out of him.

"But I didn't do anything, I just took a picture of him and Himawari-chan together" he defends himself which got a confused blink from her.

She then looks to the camera and back to her husband then asks the only question that went through her mind "is it one of him smiling for the family album?" which received quick nods from her husband.

"What family album?" Gaheris asked in confusion as he let go of Himawari and holstering his Force Lance.

They turn to Rhade "well Gaheris-san, we wanted one with both you and Himawari-chan and it had to be one with you smiling in it" Hinata answered with a smile.

Hearing their answer Rhade stared at them for a few seconds then over to Himawari whom was giving Dylan a hug has well "she wanted a picture of the both of you for the album" she told him.

"Very well, I'll allow it" Rhade said straightening his uniform.

Having heard what he said everyone but him and Himawari stared at each other then broke out in laughter "anyway Dylan, we wanted to ask you, Sarah and Rhade if you would come over for dinner tonight, can you make it?" Naruto asks them after they calmed down.

"Yeah, sure we'll be glad too" Dylan said happily also getting a nod from Rhade.

Walking next to her husband Hinata then said that dinner would be at 8 o'clock then told Naruto they needed to talk at home alone.

 **(Timeskip – two months later)**

" _Battle stations…battle stations all crew members report to your battle stations_ " said a woman's voice over the intercoms with alarms sounding as dozens and dozens of people were running to their stations.

"3 minutes 5…3 minutes 6…3 minutes 7, MOVE IT THOMSON" shouted Rhade to a young man that ran past him and saw him sped up.

 **(Scene break)**

Dylan walks to a ladder and grabs one side of it then jumps down, letting go of the ladder Dylan spins around then presses on a device that was on his belt which slowed his descent and safely lands on the last deck the ladder connected too.

" _I really wish you wouldn't do that, what if your Anti-Grav harness failed and I couldn't catch you in time_ " said the same woman's voice over the intercom with concern in her tone.

A smile appeared on his face as he walked down one of the corridors "oh Andromeda, you wouldn't let that happen, otherwise you'd have to break in a new captain" he said cheerfully as he turn off his Anti-Grav harness.

 **(Scene break)**

The alarm ended with Andromeda's voice coming through the intercoms " _elapse time 3 minutes and 27 seconds_ "

A blond haired man stood at a console next to the pilot overlooking the sensors "so tell me Naruto, how is it being married to multiple women so far?" asks a Than-Thre-Krull as she looks over to Naruto from the pilot's seat.

A sigh escaped his lips and turns to her "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm married to more than just one woman" he told her looking to the Than pilot

"It can't be that bad" she retorted in a mischievous tone

"It isn't Dawn-chan, it's just…I never thought I would have more than one wife and it's a little weird, that I'm now married to half of my friends from Konoha, and a few others from the other villages back in the Elemental Nations" he says telling her how he felt about his marriages.

"But then again though, there are way less men now who can use Chakra, maybe I should have expected this to happen" he concluded in a thoughtful expression with his arms crossed.

Just as Refractions of Dawn was about to say something a beeping sound came from Naruto's console getting him to tap the screens a few times "we're getting a hail from a Systems couriers ship" Naruto said tapping on the screen.

His eyes widen as he saw the message "Andromeda-chan, contact Dylan and tell him there's a stellar level emergency" he told the ship's AI getting a nod from the brunette woman on one of the main viewer screens.

"Captain on deck" announced a sergeant a couple of minutes later making both him and Dawn to look over and give a salute.

"Status" the captain asks as he headed for his station on the lower deck.

Dawn responds "a couriers ship just transited into normal space, we're moving to intercept"

"Are we close enough for real time" Dylan asks getting to his station looking over the screen tapping a few buttons.

Andromeda's AI hologram appeared next to his station "range is one light-second **(1)** " she told him

Nodding at the hologram he stared back to his console "establish communication" he simply said.

 **(Everything from this point is canon so I'm going to skip)**

"Let the record show that 1st Lieutenant **(2a)** , Refractions of Dawn, respectfully refuses to comply" she says cheekily getting a growl from the captain as the ship shook from an explosion by a missile.

"And let it also show that Lieutenant Colonel **(2b)** , Naruto Uzumaki, also refuses to comply" Naruto says which got a glare from Dylan as he was walking to another station on the upper deck with a GUA **(3)** there.

"You two are very stubborn" he sighed out as the bridge shook again.

A chuckle came from the both of them with Dawn saying "what's the human expression, guilty as charged" as she steered the ship trying to dodge missiles from the Nietzschean fleet.

"Seal off Command & Control and vent the rest of the ship, we need to make the ship as light as possible" he said looking over the screen then to the GUA getting the droid to look up at him and nod.

Seeing the atmospheric levels on the ship go down from his station Naruto said "the rest of the ship has been depressurised" as a Nietzschean fighter destroyed a defence laser.

"Set a course, heading 090 by negative 15" Dylan ordered walking back to his console.

Typing in the coordinates on where he wanted to go Dawn looks back at him "but sir that takes u.."

"I know where that takes us….straight into the back hole" he says staring at the main viewer with the blackhole on it.

BEEPBEEPBEEP sound the sonar as two more fighters closed in on the Andromeda with one being shot down causing it to crash into the port side thrusters, while the other fighter destroyed some of the starboard defence lasers.

"Dylan are you sure about this? My connection to the rest of the ship are compromised and we're leaking anti-protons from the port reserve tanks" Andromeda told him which got him to look up to the hologram "I can't grantee, I'll have enough power to pull us away from the singularity" she added

Staring back to the console Dylan then walks to another one "we're not strong enough to fight our way out, we got to use the blackhole's gravity to sling shot ourselves away from the Nietzschean fleet" he told them as he was looking over another console.

"Course laid in" Dawn said as she finished typing in coordinates

Nodding Dylan told her "all ahead full" getting a nod in return and heard her speaking in her native tongue getting him to look at Andromeda "I didn't get that last bit"

"My life, my soul, for the hive, for the hive" she told him getting him to tilt his head for a second.

"Or as you apes would put it, BONZAI" she says pushing the throttle all the way making the ship go faster as well as getting a chuckle from both him and Naruto.

A second later sparks started flying from a few consoles on both the lower and upper decks. While this happened the fighters shooting at the Andromeda pulled away from the ship as it went into the event horizon of the singularity.

"Gravity fields are holding" Andromeda updated them.

"We're heading straight in, when do I vector away?" Dawn asks a little antsy.

"Not just yet, let's build up some speed first" Dylan says calmed.

Looking at his console Naruto announced "we are at 25 PSL…26…28…30" then heard a thud, making him turn to the sound and saw it was a GUA that had shut down. He heard another thud and saw it was another GUA that fell and notice the others powering down as well.

The lights suddenly shut off making everyone look around and heard a whirring sound "the main energy grid, I'm pow..eerr iiiiinnn do…"was all Andromeda was able to say before she was shut down.

Typing in a few commands in the console "going to reserve" Dylan said powering everything back on.

"Andromeda! Ship! Are you there?" Dawn calls out for the AI.

Looking to the projection they saw it was glitching "the AI network is being disrupted" Naruto concluded.

"How can that have happened?" she asks with concern in her tone.

Staring up at the viewer then down to the console in front of him Dylan said "stay focus Lieutenant" tapping a few buttons.

"One thing is for sure, there's no turning back now" Naruto whispered looking at the screen of the black hole with a bit of concern in his eyes.

Naruto then heard something from outside the door of Command & Control, which made him stop what his was doing and grabs his Force Lance as he stared at the door "we're 10 _light seconds_ away" Dawn announced typing in a few course corrections.

Dylan with a screw driver in hand was trying to fix the disruption in the AI network from a power conduit on the front starboard side of command & control "divert all power to the starboard engine, plot a hyperbolic fly-by but keep us about a half _light second_ away from the event horizon" he ordered.

"Got it" he added fixing the problem then looks towards Andromeda's projection.

The glitching finished and Andromeda's projection calling out "Dy..lan" as he was getting up "sa…bota…ge" she finished.

"Sabotage!?" he says aloud walking towards another console.

Naruto who was still staring at the door saw it open with Gaheris Rhade walking in making the others turn to him in confusion "Rhade? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks then saw him raise his arm up with a Force Lance in hand.

Getting on guard Naruto saw he was pointing it at Dawn and immediately disappeared in a flash of light. Firing a few shots from his Force Lance Rhade had intended to kill Refractions of Dawn but the moment the shots almost hit her.

It hit a now emptied chair.

He then heard a gasp making him turn his head to see that it was Dawn whom was in Naruto's arms getting behind a console "stay behind cover Dawn" he told her then poke his head out to stare at Rhade.

Hearing movement Rhade turn his attention to it and saw Dylan pointing his weapon at him, Rhade started firing at Dylan with him firing back moving to cover behind a console "Rhade!?" Dylan called out to his friend.

"I tried warning you" Rhade said firing another couple shots at Dylan.

Flinching at the shots impacting around him "what are you doing?" he asks poking his head out to look at Rhade.

Firing a few shots at Dylan again he turns to shot at Naruto and Dawn "ensuring the survival of my people, the Commonwealth is weak, it bargains with its enemies it compromises, my people are engineered to be perfect and the Commonwealth has no place for the strong" Rhade says taking shot at Dawn and Naruto.

Grabbing onto Dawn again Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra and disappeared in a flash of light again, appearing next to a ramp Naruto placed Dawn down behind the elevated floor and grabs his Force Lance then fires a few shots at Gaheris "so the Nietzscheans decided to betray the Commonwealth?" Naruto asks ducking behind cover to avoid getting shot.

Keeping eyes on both places he responded "we spent years preparing, waiting, arguing, for a long time I had opposed the destruction of the Systems Commonwealth, so has many others" he said and fired at Dylan as he saw him trying to make a move and leaned back as Dylan fired back and moved behind cover himself.

"But the treaty of Antares, changed all that" he continued from behind the pillar making sure to keep an eye on both spots.

A look of realization hit Dylan "the Magog" he says.

"Yes! The Magog!" Rhade confirmed with anger in his tone stepping out of his cover and started shooting at Dylan first, then shot at Naruto seeing him lift his head out.

"Savages, predators, they eat sentient beings, they reproduce by rape" he says kneeling down disabling a GUA "they killed over billions of people on Brandenburg Tor, they destroyed the Nietzschean colony on Hawkin and what did the Commonwealth do?" he asks as he continued walking slowly down a ramp then shot a few round at Naruto and Dawn's covering spot.

At this point in the conversation Dylan had took apart the top of his Force Lance and was fiddling around with the power supply "we made peace with them" he answered putting his Force Lance back together.

"You compromised with monsters, the blood of over millions of people cried out for vengeance…and you made peace" Rhade growls out narrowing his eyes.

Hearing him say that Naruto was reminded of Satsuki **(4)** when they first fought, she talked about her desire of avenging her clan, then remembered how much she changed over the three year training trip he took with Juri **(4)** "Rhade, revenge isn't the answer to everything, believe me, it will only make things worse" Naruto called out from his hiding spot poking his head out.

This caused Rhade to glare at Naruto "how could you say that with what had happened to your people, _Hokage_ " he growls out with venom in his voice at the end.

Stepping out from his cover Naruto tossed his weapon to the side and stood out in the open staring Rhade in the eyes "because I had seen what revenge does to a person and how much it takes away from them" he says trying to get his friend to stop shooting at them.

Unfortunately it didn't as Rhade shot Naruto hitting him just above his heart "NOOOO" Dawn shouted seeing her friend die in front of her.

Watching Naruto's body fall to the floor an image of Himawari crossed Rhade's mind as he stared at the blond then quickly shakes his head and points his weapon back at Dylan "you have sown the wind, you shall reap the whirlwind" he says taking a glance at Naruto.

"You know what your problem is Rhade?" Dylan calls out getting his attention "You talk too much" he adds tossing his Force Lance at him.

Sliding next to him he heard a rapid beeping sound coming from the device and it clicked in his head what it was and quickly tried to move out of the way, only taking a few steps it explodes sending him soaring through the air.

Landing on the ground Rhade manage to get into a roll and rolls back on his feet, he gots into a stance with his left arm in front of him and his bone blades extended.

Seeing Dylan rush at him Gaheris jumps into the air with his left arm raised going for a downward strike.

Watching him jump Dylan stops in his track and shifts his body to the right avoiding Gaheris's attack and ducks another swing aimed for his head, Dylan tried to take a swing at Gaheris but was hit with a hard palm thrust to the chest from the Nietzschean sending him to the ground.

Noticing a kick coming from Gaheris, Dylan raises his left leg up blocking it and hits the side of his knee buckling Gaheris's leg and kicks him in the face making the Nietzschean stagger back.

Recovering from the kick to the face Gaheris looks at Dylan and charges at him and jump in the air again, intending to slam his foot on his chest but seeing the attack coming Dylan rolls out of the way and gets back on his feet.

Not giving Dylan any time to recover Gaheris goes for a round house kick but is blocked by Dylan's forearm, spinning back around he goes for another swing with his bone blades but was blocked by Dylan again and receives a punch to the stomach then the face.

While Dylan and Rhade were fighting Dawn had crawled out from cover to get to Naruto hoping her friend wasn't dead.

Upon reaching him Dawn saw where the shot hit and dread washed over her "I'm sorry Naruto" she whispered to herself, sad that another of her friends was dead then looks over to the fight and saw something strange.

She saw Dylan kicking off the wall in a slow motion like manner with what look like after images as he spun around kicking Rhade in the face making him fall to the ground on his front hard.

Landing Dylan looked confused "what was that" he wondered aloud taking a look back at the wall.

Andromeda's holographic projection answered and summaries " _that was a temporal distortion, our artificial gravity must be amplifying the time dilation effects of the black hole_ "

Hearing Rhade move Dylan saw he flipped on his back and move to attack again but is kick in the face with Rhade using the momentum of his kick to jump back to his feet and rushes at Dylan.

Going for another overhead swing Dylan grabs his arm and spins them both slamming Gaheris into the railing, then snaps off one of his bone blades of said railing and kicks him away making him slam into a pillar.

Hitting the pillar Gaheris looks up at him then smiles and rolls his shoulders "give up, you can't win" he tells him.

Staring at Rhade Dylan saw something at the corner of his eye and turns to it, there he saw Naruto's Force Lance next to the pilot's seat. Noticing where he was looking Rhade takes a look as well and saw it, they both look at each other "I told you before" Dylan says as he and Rhade went for their weapons.

" _Time dilation iS iNcReaSiNG_ " Andromeda announced distortedly as time slowed down again

Time was slowing down as they ran to their weapons "pessimism isn't a survival trait" Dylan said distortedly continuing for the Force Lance as Rhade flips over the railing next to him, then kneels down grabbing his Force Lance.

Grabbing the weapon Dylan stands back up and points it at his first officer aiming to shoot him but saw a light coming from Rhade's Force Lance. He jumps out of the way in a spin letting the shot miss him hitting the wall on the other side of the Command deck.

Seeing him jumping out of the way Rhade rolls to the side for a better shot and getting back to his feet, he aims his weapon at Dylan as he aims his back at him.

Time stood still for a moment as they both fired at one another, the shot aimed for Rhade missed but his shot hits Dylan in the stomach and falls to the ground with a pained grunt. Having watched another friend die at his hands a look of regret and guilt crossed his eyes for a brief second as he stared at him.

He then turns his attention to Dawn and saw her raising her Force Lance at him and quickly aims his weapon on her but he then felt something hit his gut, looking down he saw a hand with what looked like a ball of spinning wind being pressed into his stomach, quickly following the arm of the assailant he saw it was connected to Naruto.

The next thing Rhade knew he heard Naruto shout "Rasengan" then was slammed into the metal wall behind him leaving a large dent in it from the impact with a massive amount of pain shooting all over his body before losing conscience.

Staring at the down form of Rhade Naruto then looks over to Dylan and rushes to his side "Dylan! Dylan are you ok?" he asks cradling his head in his hands.

A shaky gasp came from him and looks to Naruto "you need to get… get the ship out of here… I- I'm making y… you captain of th… the ship is in your hands…" he said in between gasp.

Dylan then looks to Dawn "and… I'm gonna need yo… you to watch over him" he chuckled out then lets out his final breath with his eyes closing. They both stared at their friend with sadness then everything froze.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Re-edited (08/11/2018)**

 **1\. A** _ **Light Second**_ **is a measure of distance in space, referring to the distance that light is able to travel in a second, which is approximately 300,000 kilometers (or 190,000 miles). Most vessels, like the Andromeda, cannot fire their weapons outside of a 4 light-second range.**

 **2a. Argosy Officer rank (navy)**

 **2b. Lancer Corps rank (army)**

 **3\. General Utility Androids, also known as GUA or just Bots, are semi-sentient humanoid robotic units which are used as the main repair, assistance and security units within the majority of the High Guard fleet. They are roughly 1.7 meters tall, and are covered in metallic armor which helps make them extremely sturdy units, and protects them from environmental and combat damage.**

 **4\. Fem Sasuke and Fem Jiraiya**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 05)**

 **(Normandy – Docking Bay)**

"Are you two going back to the Andromeda? Or to the Arkology?" asks Naruto whom was standing next to an **RF-42 Centaur Tactical Fighter(1)** with his daughters.

"We are heading to the Arkology to check up on Shikamari-okaa" Boruko answered then blush as Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek then went into the Slipfighter quickly.

Naruto then looks to his second child and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well then saw she was entering the craft as well "say hi to your mother for me Himawari-chan" he says to her getting a smile from her.

"Of course papa" she said as the hatch closed.

Stepping back Naruto watched as the Slipfighter started powering up its systems "Joker! How far are we from the Relay?" Naruto asks through the comms.

" _We are about a moment away from the Relay, why?_ " Joker asks

"When we arrive slow down and open the bay doors, so my visitors can leave" he answers

There was a couple minutes of silence before a hiss came from the bay doors then a blue barrier flickered on as it opens. With a glance to the cockpit Naruto saw his daughters giving him a smile and a wave before they took off fast out of the Normandy's hanger.

He stood there watching the vessel disappear into the darkness of space, until a bright light erupted in front of the fighter for a second and it was gone "are you sure it's wise to let them go alone?" Rhade asks stepping next to him also having watched the Slipfighter enter Slipstream.

Sighing Naruto turns to him "yeah they'll be safe on their own, what I'm worried about right now, is how this meeting is going to go" he tells him then started walking to the elevator with the man following him.

"So what is the plan for when we get there?" Rhade questions him on what they'd be doing.

Stepping into the elevator Naruto activates it and the door closes "while Jane-chan, Kaila-chan and Ashley goes to the meeting, I will be digging up anything we can get on Saren, while you go check on Beka and the others to see if they are still on the Citadel" Naruto tells him.

Looking over to his former friend Gaheris noticed a lack of hostility in his tone but choose to stay quiet about it.

 **(Citadel – Human Embassy)**

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! The Council would have stepped in, if the Geth had attacked a Turian colony!" shouted the Human Ambassador.

"The Turians that settles colonies in or along the borders of the Terminus Systems, are not part of the Council, ambassador" spoke the Salarian Councillor.

"Humanity and any other races are well aware of the risks, when they enter the Traverse" added the Asari Councillor backing up the Salarian Councillor.

"And what about Saren? You can't just ignore a rouge Spectre, I demand action" shouted the Human Ambassador in anger.

Upon hearing him say that, the Turian Councillor spoke heatedly "you don't get to make demands from the Council, ambassador"

"Citadel security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing and not before." The Asari councillor told him ending the conversation.

With the end of that conversation the Human ambassador turns to Anderson "Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you" he says looking to Shepard, Kaila and Ashley.

Looking to the three Anderson said "just the surviving ground team from Eden Prime, Udina. In case you had any question"

"I have the mission reports" he says with annoyance in his tone "I assume they're accurate" he added crossing his arms

Nodding his head Anderson continued "they are, sounds like you manage to get us an audience with the council"

"They weren't happy about it, since Saren is their best agent, they don't like him being accused of treason" Udina explained uncrossing his arms.

"Saren is a threat to all human colonies out there, he needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us" Jane spoke up

A sigh escapes Udina "settle down Shepard, you've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy in the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime…"

 **(Citadel – Presidium)**

"Thank god, I don't have to be there and listen to that" said Naruto watching Shepard and her team talk to the politician from across the lake through a pair of binoculars.

Standing there for a minute in silence Naruto lowers his binoculars then turns to the person beside him "Gaheris, I want you to link up with Beka to see if she, Harper and Vetra manage to secure the parts and supplies we need, while I try to find a publisher around here and any information I can" he told him getting a nod from the Nietzschean.

Taking a few steps Rhade stops and looks back to the blond "I've been meaning to ask you something, since Boruko and Himawari left" he says getting Naruto's attention.

"What's that?" he asks looking at him.

Gaheris looks to the lake for a few seconds contemplating something in his head then back to him "Have I been forgiven?" Rhade asks staring Naruto in the eyes

Staring back at the man in front of him they stood in silence for a few moments before a sigh escape "truth be told…I don't know" he says shrugging his shoulders "I mean…with everything that has happen, I know I should but at the same time there's a part of me that doesn't want too" Naruto said then looks to the presidium lake.

Looking around Naruto noticed someone familiar walking across the last bridge on his right "hey! Isn't that Trance?" he asks bringing the binocular up to his eyes.

Turning his attention to where he was looking Rhade also saw Trance walking "it would seem so" he answered

Clapping his hands together Naruto looks to Rhade "right, now go link up with Beka and I'll see what Trance is up to" he said as he started walking towards the sparkly purple skinned girl.

Watching his old friend walking away Gaheris then turns around and heads for the elevator to the wards "Gaheris!" Naruto called out making the Nietzschean stop and turn to him.

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Naruto said "I…hope we can be friends again in the future" they both stood there looking at one another then nods and turn away from each other walking to where they need to get.

 **(Fifteen Minutes Later - Zakera Ward's Docking Platform)**

"Was that everything on the list boss?" asks an exhausted blond haired short man loading parts into a junk heap of a ship, looking over to a woman walking in behind him.

The blond lady was looking at a purple plastic sheet with a symbol on the back **(2)** in her hands "everything that the Arkology and Colony needs, now I just need to get those parts for the Maru and the Andromeda from our Manufacture" she told him.

"Good, because I got an appointment with a hot babe and I need to freshen up, before I go" he says with confidence and playful arrogance in his voice.

A snort was heard "yeah right, Harper" a female Turian retorted with mirth in her tone looking at him "I bet your just going to Chora's Den to get shot down by Asari dancers" she added with a light smirk.

A big grin appeared on Harper's face "well that too Vetra, but actually I'm meeting somebody who has information, on a few rumors I heard back on Omega" he told her putting his jacket on.

Before Beka could ask what the rumor was, the Maru's door opens getting their attention "glad to see you guys are still here" Gaheris said walking in the ship.

"Rhade!?" both Beka and Harper said surprised at the same time and a confused expression on Vetra's face.

"What are you doing here?" Beka asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I was originally escorting Boruko and Himawari, to check on Naruto after his mission with the Alliance but now he needs our help in digging up evidence on someone" he told the three of them getting interested looks from them.

Rhade then pulls out a small flexi from his back pocket and hands it to Beka "his name is Saren Arterius and Naruto wants you Harper, to hack into C-sec to dig up dirt on him and anyone else who is connected to him" he says looking to Harper.

When he said Saren's name Vetra eyes widen slightly at hearing about some of his exploits in the Spectres "Wait, wait, wait, wait what's going on and why does Naruto want me to find dirt on this Saren guy?" Harper asks confused about the whole thing.

Rhade then explained to them what Naruto's plan was and what he needed them to do.

 **(Citadel – the Wards)**

We find our favorite blond walking with Trance to the wards "hopefully we can get this Septimus guy to stop spreading lies about the Consort" Naruto said as he and Trance got off the last elevator entering the wards.

"Why would anyone want to spread lies like that?" she asks him with a slightly sad expression

"Well…." " _Hey boss_ " he was going to answer before being interrupted by Harper.

"Harper, I hope you manage to hack into Citadel controls" Naruto said to him after grabbing and turning on the screen of a small grey device from his pouch.

" _Come on boss of course I did, trust in the Harper, cause the Harper is good_ " he responded in a cocky tone with a wire plugged into his dataport **(3)**.

A snort was heard through the comms " _Is that why we had to flee from Aria back on Omega, the last time we were there a year and a half ago_ " Beka voiced out in the background.

"Not to mention, me getting captured by her" Naruto brought up narrowing his eyes at the little Irish man.

The mentioning of that get a nervous chuckle from the short man " _come on Naruto, you know I didn't mean for that to happen_ " he says scratching the back of his head.

Then Vetra butted in " _didn't you spend the night with her, that day?_ " she asks getting everyone's attention at that part.

" _NO WAY_ " Beka and Harper shouted in disbelief with Seamus looking at him wide eyed.

A sigh escape Naruto's lips "damn it Ino, can you not gossip about these things" Naruto muttered out to himself "anyways, Harper can give me a live feed to the Council chamber's at the Citadel Tower" he asks hoping to change the subject.

"Wait hold on, I want to hear how it happened" Beka piped up stepping next to Harper with a grin "yeah come on boss gi..".

"Harper give me the feed NOW" Naruto growled out not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, okay give me a second here" Harper said slightly scared and quickly started tapping on the console in front of him.

Then the video feed of the meeting appeared on his communicator, which showed Shepard and Anderson just arriving "thank you Mr. Harper" Naruto said "make sure I'm not traced and connect me to Jane's Onmi-tool" he added

 **(Citadel Tower – Council Chamber)**

"The Geth attack is a matter of concern, but there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in anyway" the Asari Councillor announced

And the Turian councillor followed with "the investigation by Citadel security, turned up no evidences to support your charge of treasons"

"An eye witness saw him kill both Nihlus and Naruto in cold blood!" Udina argued back.

"We had read the Eden Prime report Ambassador, the testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling evidence" the Salarian councillor retorted.

"I resent these accusations, Nihlus was a fellow Spectre and a friend" Saren followed up looking to the council members.

"And that let you catch him off guard" Anderson said out loud gaining Saren's attention.

"Ahh captain Anderson, you always seem to be involved, when humanity makes false accusation against me" Saren said unamused looking to the captain.

Then looking to the captain's left he saw Jane standing beside Udina "and this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed" he accused.

A thought accrued to Shepard and narrowed her eyes at Saren "the mission to Eden Prime was top secret, the only way you could know is if you were there!" she said suspiciously wondering how he knew about the mission.

"With Nihlus gone, his files were pasted on to me, I had read the reports, and I was unimpressed" he responded then looks to the council "but what can you expect from a human" he adds

" _Shepard_ " said Naruto through her communicator making her almost reach for it " _don't move or say anything just listen and repeat what I'm going to say_ " he told her

Slightly nodding she looks to the council and repeated what he was saying to her "so let me see, if I got this straight" she voiced out getting everyone's attention "you willingly gave all information and mission documents, related to a murder and attempted colonial genocide to the person, we have proof of being involved, to the accused?"

Hearing her questioning everything that had been said everyone stared dumbfounded at her and before Saren could say anything Jane continued "and not once during this meeting, do you stop him from being a bastard and talking about the Alliance, like we're trash and had deserved the Geth attack, it seems like you agree with him"

Having said that a bead of sweat went down the side of her face as she saw the gobsmacked expression on everyone in the room faces, as she had just pointed out that the council had given the accused information on the Eden Prime mission.

She had also accused the council of agreeing with Saren 'I hope Naruto knows, what he had just made me say' she thought to herself and had made a plan to hit him the next time she sees him, as well as buying him a drink for putting the council in an uncomfortable position.

Being the first to recover the Turian councillor voiced out "you accuse this council of…" was all he was able to say before he was silenced by the Asari councillor, whom slightly flicked her wrist before he could do more damage than he might have with his outburst.

Murmurs could be heard from around the large chamber as many of the council and non-council races had heard, what was said by Jane and was watching the proceedings continue with Jane saying "accuse!? I apologise if that is what you mistook my words for, I was just pointing out some areas of this hearing that I felt needed to be explained as to avoid any…confusion"

Having heard her apologies the councillors glanced at one another and nod with the Salarian councillor saying "very well Shepard, we will ignore your rather abrupt way of casing your points, but I ask that you not address us in such a manner again" receiving a nod from Jane

"In regard to your…statement, the process of transferring data between Spectres is…"

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Edited (08/11/2018)**

 **Sorry that there isn't any battles or interesting things for this chapter just wanted to get the filler part of this story out of the way fast and I had thought of a few member races for the commonwealth but first.**

 **(1) The RF-42 Centaur Tactical Fighter is the premiere space superiority Slipfighter in the High Guard fleet.**

 **Designed to conduct high speed, fire-and-forget combat maneuvers, it is unmatched in its ability to engage multiple targets at short to medium distances. The primary mission of the Centaur is to provide combat patrol support for Glorious Heritage Class cruisers and Atmospheric Attack Craft Carriers. It also flies tactical escort for strike fighters and conducts suppression of enemy defense operations during interplanetary combat.**

 **The Centaur is equipped with dual Antiproton Cannons and 2 Electromagnetic Launch System tubes which fire OM-5 Offensive kinetic kill missiles and Defensive kinetic kill missiles. The Centaur can be piloted either from the cockpit or remotely from a Flight Operations Center.**

 **(2) It's the Systems Commonwealth symbol look it up, it's hard to describe.**

 **(3) A Dataport is a biomechanical implant that allows a person to access and/or immerse themselves in large amounts of data. It is usually located on the side of a being's neck because of its easily accessible location and of its proximity to the brain, which is where it interfaces.**

 **It is usually a circular polymer implant that has a small fiberoptic cable leading to the brain's neocortex, where data can be directly streamed to a person's brain.**

 **Users can insert a data cable into the port, and access the Virtual Reality matrix of ships or near any other computer systems. Becoming connected to computer systems carries a certain risk, because many computer regard unapproved access as an attack or virus, and as a result can seriously injure or even kill the user via electric shock. As a result, most hackers have to be of a high pedigree, because homemade patches and firewalls are needed to survive and infiltrate a VR Matrix. Also, the VR matrices of ships and other vehicles are extremely well guarded, because the smallest change or removal of a subroutine can cause catastrophic damage to either the craft or the inhabitants themselves.**

 **Due to innate nature of the VR matices that most people possess, it is possible to communicate with people in a coma, as well as being able to manipulate computer programs much faster than by manual input. Due to their inherent risk most people do not have dataports.**

 **Here is a short list from games, comics, tv shows, movies and one anime so far**

 **1\. Star Fox – reason for this is because I like the characters, the ships and playing** **The Game**

 **2\. Star Wars - Twi'leks – from this series I had to choose them because the Asaris can't be the only sexy aliens in this fic and some of you agree with me**

 **3\. Endless Universe – Pilgrim – they seem like good replacements for the Perseids**

 **4\. Duck Dodgers – Martians – enemies first then allies**

 **5\. Ratchet & Clank – Valkyries – synthetic race**

 **The maybe list**

 **1\. Gate: Jieitai Kanochi Nite, Kaku Tatakaeri – will use both manga and anime**

 **2\. Man-Kzin Wars – Kzin – they would seem like a good race for the commonwealth to have as enemies at first then allies**

 **3\. Jirni – the species of this universe seems interesting**

 **So far they're 5 member worlds and 3 maybes, if you have any suggestions leave a review or pm me anyway**

 **PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 06)**

" _I'm glad to see justice served_ " Saren says arrogantly as he stared at the humans, as if mocking them before cutting communication between himself and the council.

Having watched the hearing Naruto shook his head at the council decision then looks to Trance and pulls a spare communicator from his inside jacket pocket and hands it to her "Trance, I'm gonna need you to bring this to Jane and have her contact me right away, so we can find the evidence we need faster" he tells her as she grabs the device.

"Okay but where do I find her on the presidium?" she asks getting a thoughtful look from the blond.

"Umm Anderson will most likely send her over to Barla Von's office, for any information the Shadow Broker might have on Saren" he says to her getting a nod.

Trance started to walk before she stops and turns back around "what about helping Sha'ira?" she asks having remembered why they were in the Wards in the first place.

"I'll take care of that, just get over to Barla Von's ok" he assures her.

"Are you sure?" she asks again

"Yes" he confirms giving her his famous smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds then nods her head with her own smile "alright" and runs toward the presidium, watching her disappear in the elevator Naruto turns around and started walking towards Chora's Den to finish his errand.

 **(Chora's Den)**

Entering the gentlemen's club Naruto bumps into a Quarian knocking her to the ground by accident. Looking down Naruto immediately extended his hand out to her "sorry about that miss, didn't mean to do that" he apologized to her.

Rubbing the side of her helmet the Quarian sees the out stretched hand in front of her and looks up to the person responsible for knocking her over and couldn't help the dusting of a blush appearing on her face. She once again was happy that she had a helmet on "i-it's okay" she says grabbing his hand hesitantly.

Helping her to her feet Naruto had apologize to her again for knocking her over "It's ok but sorry I really need to get somewhere" she says and quickly goes around him heading towards the wards.

Standing at the door he watched her disappear around the corner and stood there for a few seconds before he went back to finding the individual he was sent to find. Strolling around the bar Naruto had found the Turian he was looking for sitting at the back of the bar with a glass in hand taking a drink.

Walking up to the Turian general Naruto saw he was depressed "something got you down general?" Naruto asks him sitting across from the Turian.

Glancing up from his glass, the general saw a blond haired human wearing a burnt orange combat armor with blue strips and a red haori over it. He stared at the blond for a few moments before he saw a symbol on the collar of his haori and realized who it was in front of him "well if it isn't the Commonwealth's one and only Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Andromeda Ascendant" the general says taking another drink from his glass.

"Now tell me what you want?" he asks with suspicion in his tone staring at the Elementian.

Hearing Septimus calls him by name, rank and organization confused him, since as far as he knew hardly anyone from the council races knew about him with the exception being the Council and Shadow Broke 'who told him that?' he thought to himself wondering how he got that information but he decided to fill that tip bit for later.

"You're well informed general, but back to the topic at hand. What's a man of your stature doing in a…fine establishment like this" Naruto asks taking a look around the bar.

Naruto then looks back to the General with a smile and says "but I guess the real question is, what's the problem general?" leaning forward in his seat Naruto stares him in the eyes and saw sorrow in them.

A sigh escaped the Turian's mouth and leans forward as well "I've seen a lot of horrible things in my days and there was only one woman in this damn galaxy, that helped me forget it" he says taking another drink.

Nodding his head Naruto understood him but asks "if you feel that way, then why spread lies about her?" Naruto asks generally curious.

Anger appeared in the general eyes and slams his fist on the table and shouts "CAUSE, SHE REJECTED ME, ME! Septimus Oraka! General of the Turian fleet" toning it down at the end.

Sitting there Naruto says "I understand how you feel believe me I do, but spreading these lies won't help you" also knowing how it feels to be rejected by a woman he loved.

Leaning forward Septimus looks to Naruto "look Captain, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but…"

 **(Presidium – Financial District)**

We find Shepard, Kaila and Ashley walking out of Barla Von's office "we need to head to C-Sec for the Krogan, Barla Von told us about and find out what he knows about Saren" Shepard said as they each turn to one another.

"We should also check with Garrus on his investigation, while we're there as well" Kaila brings up getting nods from the other two. And just as they were about to leave for C-Sec, a purple skinned girl was in front of them "um would one of you, happen to be Jane Shepard?" she asks looking between each of them.

Studying the girl they saw she had dirty blond hair with red and purple highlights done up in a unique way. She was wearing a dark blue velvet bodysuit, a grey bracer on her left forearm, a pale purple leather belt around her waist and a pair of grey shin length boots. But the thing that caught there attention the most about her, was the devil-like tail behind her.

"That would be me, can I help you?" Shepard says wondering who she was and how she knew her name.

"Oh good I found you right away, my name is Trance Gemini _and I was sent by Naruto_ " she introduces herself whispering the last part to them since Naruto was laying low until the next hearing.

Hearing Naruto's name mentioned got the girls attention "Naruto!? Where is he and why did he send you?" Jane asks looking to the purple skinned girl for answers.

"Well, right now he is down in the wards taking care of an errand, I was in the middle of and had asked me to come and give you this" Trance tells them reaching out her tail which was wrapped around a small rectangular grey device.

They stared at her tail for a moment and felt slightly weirded out by how easily she can move it. While they were staring at it, Trance felt a little unnerved at their stares and retracted her tail "umm is everything ok?" she asks lightly with a hint of concern in her tone.

Hearing her asking if they were ok brought the three out of their staring "huh? Oh yes, sorry about that" Jane said apologizing for the three of them and held out her hand towards Trance's tail to grab the device.

"It's already on Naruto's frequency, you just have to push this button here and it's alright" Trance tells them using her tail to point to the button that turns it on "then hold down this one and call Naruto" she finishes retracting her tail from Jane.

Listening to her instruction she did what was told to her "Naruto? are you there?" Jane asks through the communicator in her hands.

They waited in silence for a moment "hello? Naruto? Are you there?" Jane asks again hoping he'd answer this time.

" _…hello? Jane? Is that you?_ " Naruto responded a moment later appearing on the communicator screen.

Seeing the blond appear Jane immediately answered "yes Naruto I'm here, your friend found me right outside of Barla Von's office, in any case what's going on and how did you know what was going on in the Council Chambers?" she responds wondering how he had listen into the hearing.

" _…ah Jane good, I'm glad Trance found you and to answer your question, I was able to listen in on the hearing because a friend of mine, hacked into the video feed in the Council Chamber_ " he tells her " _anyway I had Trance give you this communicator, so we can plan on what to do next_ " he finishes

"Well, right now we're heading towards C-Sec to talk with a Krogan, who might have evidence against Saren then meet with a C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian, who was investigating Saren before the hearing" she says telling him what the plan was.

Naruto nods at that " _Okay that sounds like a plan, but most likely Garrus isn't in the office, if some of the rumors, I heard about him are true_ " he said scratching his right cheek.

Hearing that got Jane's attention "what do you mean by that?" she asks curiously wondering what he meant by rumors.

Shaking his head he says " _I'll explain later, you need to get the Krogan right away, I'll find Garrus and with any luck, I'll find him right away_ " Naruto says then a thought crossed his mind " _oh and Trance could you stick with them for a bit and bring the team over here, after you're done_ " he adds

"Sure thing, Naruto" she says with a nod and smile after hearing his request.

" _Take good care of Beka's lucky charm, Jane_ " he says cutting the feed.

"Wai…damn it" Jane cursed lowly and looks to the purple skinned alien, Trance Gemini "I guess we're gonna be teammates for the time being, come on you three let's get over to C-Sec fast" Jane says aloud getting nods from the three of them and off they went.

 **(Citadel Security – Ten Minutes Later)**

"…And that is how we help the Twi'leks regain their freedom" Trance said as the group stepped off the elevator that led from the Presidium.

Trance had just told the girls' one of the adventures they had in the Terminus Systems "how are the Twi'leks doing now, after helping them?" Ashley asks wondering how they were fairing after their civil war.

Just as Trance was about to answer they heard a commotion coming from their left "witnesses say they heard you making threats at Fist's bar" a human C-Sec officer said standing in front of a Krogan in red armour with two Turians flanking the Krogan.

"Stay away from him, Wrex" the C-Sec officer ordered.

A grunt was heard from the Krogan "I don't take orders from you human" Wrex growled narrowing his eyes at the human.

"This is your only warning Wrex" the C-sec officer said with authority in his tone.

Wrex then got in the officer's face "you should warn Fist! I will kill him"

The officer took a step back because of how close Wrex was then steeled himself "do you want me to arrest you" he challenged

A light chuckle was heard from the Krogan "I like to see you try" he countered with a sneer.

He then noticed Jane and the girls looking over at him and walks up to them "go on, get out of here" the C-Sec officer said as he and his two fellow officers left.

"Something I can help you with human?" he asks standing in front of them crossing his arms.

Jane nods at him "yes there is, I'm trying to bring down Saren and Barla Von said to come talk to you" she answers.

"Barla Von is a wise man, we may share a common goal human" he says to her in a deep matter of fact tone.

Hearing his reply caused Shepard to cross her arms with a raised eyebrow "enlighten me" she asks wanting to know what he meant by that.

Wrex then took a few steps towards her "I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den, a man named Fist" he says shaking his head at the name "he did something foolish" he added looking up to her.

That got her attention "what was that?" she asks in wonder.

Wrex then explained what it was that Fist had done "he betrayed the Shadow Broker" he told them.

"A Quarian had shown up on the Citadel and was on the run, she wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide so she went to Fist, he promised to arrange a meeting with the Shadow Broker, instead he contacted Saren" he finished

"Why did he contact him?" Jane asks with a raised eyebrow wondering why he would give it to him and not the Shadow Broker.

Wrex then explains the detail "Well the Quarian has something that connects Saren to the Geth, he paid Fist a small fortune for her".

Hearing that Kaila spoke up "if we can get our hands on that information, we can prove Saren is a traitor to the Council".

"Saren might already have her" Shepard assumed

"Last I heard, Fist still had her and most likely still over at his bar, you help me take down Fist and she's all yours" he says offering Shepard the Quarian for help.

She nods at the offer but wanted to ask something else "what can you tell me about your employer?" wanting to know more about the Shadow Broker.

Wrex shrugged at the question "can't tell you much, I was sent an encrypted message with the job, standard procedure" he says.

"What about Garrus? He wants to take Saren down as well" Ashley brought up which made Shepard nod at the mentioning of the Turian's name "he could be helpful" she says to her.

Upon hearing who they were talking about Wrex decide to say something "he was here a moment ago, but had left just before you got here" he says to them getting their attention again.

"Would you happen to know where he was going?" Trance asks slightly hesitant of asking the scary Krogan.

This got everyone's attention as Jane, Kaila and Ashley had briefly forgotten she was with them, while Wrex was staring at the sparkly purple skinned alien in wonder "never seen your species before, are your people just getting into space travel?" he asks her with curiousness in his tone?

Hearing that questions asked brought everyone's attention on her once again making her feel uncomfortable by the staring "now isn't the time for that, we need to find this Quarian before Saren gets to her" Trance says trying to change the topic back to getting the information from said Quarian.

Kaila was about to continue with Wrex's question but was interrupted by Jane "she's right we need to find Garrus, do you know where he is?" Jane asks him which received a nod from the red armoured alien.

"He said he following up on a lead in his investigation and went to talk with the doctor at the medical center in the wards" he finished

"We need to hurry" Jane simply said getting nods from the other four and walked towards the Wards entrance.

 **(The Wards – Medical Center – same time)**

Walking towards the medical facility Naruto had his index and middle fingers of his right hand pushed against his neck "…you sure he's here Harper?" he asks wanting to make sure the Turian was there and not somewhere else.

" _Come on boss trust me on this time, his Omni-tool shows he's there_ " Harper groaned out.

" _He's telling the truth fishcake, it shows he is in there_ " Vetra said backing up Harper.

" _See! Told you fishcake_ " Harper chimed in with a smile as he heard Naruto growled at him using that name.

There was silence for a few seconds before Naruto said "Seamus, the next time I hear those words escape your mouth, I'll break the truce for our little prank war".

He was met with silence for a few seconds before hearing " _Naruto! it's Vetra whatever this prank war thing between you two is, it seems to have scared the little guy stiff_ " she said as she was staring at the little man.

A smirk of victory appeared on Naruto's face "I figured it would work, in any case Vetra when Harper comes too, could you tell him to find me a publisher on the Citadel?" he asks her really in need of finding one.

" _Sure, I'll tell him that when he comes too_ " she says before cutting the feed.

Walking up to the door it opens to show the person he was looking for, only he was crotch behind the half wall and heard "I didn't tell anyone I swear" shouted a woman, glancing over to the voice Naruto saw five thugs surrounding a red haired woman in a doctor's uniform.

"That was smart doc, now if Garrus comes by you better stay smart and keep your mouth shu…" the leader was saying before he heard the door shut and looks to see Naruto standing there. The thug leader saw Naruto pull a bronze rod out from the holster on his right leg "who the hell are you?" he shouts grabbing the doctor and using her as a shield while the other thugs pointed their weapons at Naruto.

"Let her go" Naruto ordered with a hard look on his face and his Force Lance aimed at the leader's head.

Having heard the leader shouting at someone by the door, Garrus looks behind himself to see Naruto with his Force Lance pointed at them. This gave Garrus the opportunity to make his move and pops out from behind the wall shooting the leader in the head.

This course of action earn a yelp from her as she was dragged to the ground by the dead guy still holding on to her, once the doctor was out of danger she had skewered for cover behind one of the beds. Garrus took a few steps towards her with his pistol aimed at the other four thugs making them back away slowly towards the back of the clinic for cover.

The four thugs then opened fire on both Naruto and Garrus, one thug had a Lancer assault rifle, another thug had a Predator heavy pistol and the last two both had shotguns. This made Naruto and Garrus take cover to avoid getting shot.

Naruto had took cover behind the half wall as it was the only cover he had then a few beeping sounds came from his Force Lance as he was putting the settings on it to smart-bullets. While at the same time Garrus had shot the thug with the pistol, a couple of times with the last bullet getting by his shield hitting his chest as he went behind a pillar for cover.

For a brief second the shooting stopped as the remaining three thug's weapons over-heated, which was all the time both Garrus and Naruto needed as they popped out of cover. Garrus shot the one with the assault rifle in his left leg then his heart dropping him in a second.

Naruto fired twice at the two with shotguns as they were hiding behind the crates at the back of the clinic. As the yellow bolts went past them, it does a hard 180 and hits the two thugs, one in the back with a spark plum coming from his chest, while the second one was hit on the side of his head splattering pink and red matter over the crates.

With all the thugs dead Naruto and Garrus came out of their respective covers, they cautiously waited for a second before holstering their weapons with Naruto spinning his Force Lance in his hand before holstering it "that was perfect timing sir, it gave me a clear shot at that bastard" Garrus excitedly said.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to Garrus as he was checking over the doctor making sure she wasn't hurt or anything "you could have hit the hostage pulling a stunt like that" Naruto lightly growled out narrowing his eyes at the Turian, after not seeing any wounds on the doctor.

Realization fell on the Turian as he thought back to how close his bullet had come close to her head as he acted on instinct in that moment "ahh I can't fault you on doing that, since I was about to do that myself" Naruto said aloud interrupting Garrus, whom was about to apologizing to the doctor for his action.

They then heard the clinic's door open with five people storming in the room with four of them having their weapons drawn. Upon seeing who it was that had ran in the clinic Naruto, Garrus and the doctor saw it was Jane and her team "Jane! About time you showed up" Naruto says walking over to them.

Walking closer to them Naruto noticed someone new in her group and saw it was…"oh damn" Naruto shouts as he grabs his Force Lance again and points it at Wrex, whom had grabbed his shotgun as well narrowing his eyes at the blond.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Re-edited (08/12/2018)**

 **Sorry about the very lateness of this chapter and there is a good reason for this, I had originally finished this chapter back in February but unfortunately my computer started acting funny and the chapter became corrupted, so I tried again and it happened again…and again, not going to lie it pissed me off enough to stop using my laptop for a while until two weeks ago when I bought a new hard drive and started on this chapter** **.**

 **In any case glad I got this chapter out, leave a review and**

 **PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

We find Jane Shepard standing in between both Naruto and Wrex with her arms up as they had their weapons drawn and pointed at one another "what the hell are you two doing, lower your weapons now" she shouts at them looking between either one of them.

Neither of the two lowered their weapons as they stared at one another through narrowed eyes "no can do Shepard, he has a large bounty on his head and I will collect it this time" Wrex simply said glaring at the blond Elementian.

"You're welcome to try again, Krogan" Naruto said with his Force Lance aimed at Wrex's heart.

"I said, put your weapons down, **now** " she told them growling out the last word to hopefully get her point across. The three humans plus Trance looked between them and waited for one of them to lower their weapons.

A whirring sound had gotten their attentions and looking towards it, they saw Naruto holstering his weapon on his right leg "fine, now put away your shotgun Kro…" Naruto said

" _BOSS HELP_ " interrupted a familiar voice over his comms and heard gun-fire in the background.

Naruto brought his right hand up under his ear "Harper!? What's going on?" he asks with concern laced in his voice.

" _ohh, just over at Chora's Den getting SHOT AT RIGHT NOW_ " Harper said sarcastically before shouting the last part at top of his lungs.

As Harper finished speaking Naruto had ran pass the group "Jane! Find out what the Turian knows, then head over to Chora's Den" he shouts with Trance right behind him having heard what Harper said as well. This left the group standing there confused at what had just happened.

"Did he just say Chora's Den?" Garrus asked aloud slightly tilting his head in confusion.

 **(Chora's Den)**

A Shot just whizzed by Harper's head as he was behind the railing outside Chora's Den "hey! Why are you shooting at me for? I didn't do anything to you….I think?" he shouted as he fired back at his Turian assailants.

His shots manage to take down one of their shields before Harper had to duck behind the railing again to avoid getting shot "come on Naruto, Beka, anyone I need help here" Harper cries out through the comms again.

Just as he finished shouting he heard a shot coming from the alleyway, then a loud cry from the thug whose shield he took down. Looking up he thought Naruto or Beka had finally arrived to help him, but instead he saw Gaheris standing at the entryway of the alley "about time someone came to help me" Harper calls out with sarcasm in his tone.

Gaheris leans to his right dodging a few bullets then fires back at the shooter taking down his shields before hitting his left lung. The other two assailants popped out from behind the railing and open fire on Gaheris making him dive roll behind the railing with Harper.

"Harper! On the count of three, fire back" Gaheris told him as he grabbed another Force Lance from his holster on the back of his belt, as he got a nod from the small man.

"1"

"2" "

"thr…" he manage to get to before both he and Harper saw Naruto running onto the scene with his Force Lance extended into its quarter bow staff form and pressing something on his belt before he leaped over them and the gap landing on the other side in between both of the thugs.

As he landed both of the thugs pointed their weapons at him and was about to pull the trigger, but wasn't fast enough as Naruto had knocked both of the thug's weapons from their hands, before hitting the one on his left upside his head hard knocking him to the ground.

Naruto then pressed the tip of his Force Lance into the other thug's chest electrocuting him through his armor for a few seconds before pulling it away from him and fired a level 2 discharge at the thug rendering him unconscious.

Turning back to the last thug Naruto saw him raising to his feet with a pistol in hand, acting fast Naruto swung his Force Lance at the thug's feet tripping him and swung again hitting his forearm making the thug drop his gun as he felt his forearm almost break from the force of the attack.

The thug looks up at Naruto with a pained look and saw his weapon pointed at him before he saw a bolt of electricity flying at him then darkness a second later.

More loud footsteps were heard coming from the alleyway and was getting louder which alerted the three men, making them point their weapons towards the direction of the sound "Harper! Oh than…" making harper almost trip backwards.

 **BANG**

A shot was heard stopping Beka and Trance in place making the both of them standing there frozen with shocked wide-eyed expression on their faces, a second passed by before they started feeling around on their bodies for any wounds only to find none. They both let out a sigh of relief finding no holes or blood on themselves, Beka and Trance then turn their attention's to the one that shot them with Beka narrowing her eyes at him "Seamus Zelazny Harper! You better start running" she shouts as she got up to her feet and ran at the little man.

Harper had already began running the moment he realized whom he had shot at by accident and had a fearful expression on his face. Gaheris, Naruto and Trance who had gotten back up on her feet, watched with an amused expressions on all three of their faces, as they watch Beka chasing after Harper shouting at the top of her lungs, that she would beat him when she gets her hands on him.

More footsteps were heard making Naruto, Trance and Gaheris turn to the alleyway again with their guards up, only to lower them as they saw Jane and her crew run onto the scene with their guns drawn.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they heard a loud thud and a pain filled scream making them all turn to it and what they saw brought back an amused smile on the three of their faces. It was Beka sitting on top of Harper whom was on his stomach getting his arm twisted "owowowowow sorry I di…ow dn't mean to…ow shot you…OW, please have mercy!" he whines out feeling the pain.

"Ohhh not a chance this time Seamus" Beka mocks with a smile on her face as she pulled on his arm more, earning another pained yelp from him.

Watching what was happening in front of them confused Jane and her team as they thought there would have been a need to assist Naruto in saving one of his friends "huh…would someone mind telling me, what the heck is going on here?" Jane asks with confusion in her voice.

Naruto looks over to her and the others "just Harper getting in trouble, again" he explains as they heard Harper gave a final yelp.

As Beka had let go of his arm she steps next to Naruto before turning to the short man "Now, what did you do this time Harper?" Beka asks seriously crossing her arms as she stares at him with narrowed eyes.

Harper was about to defend himself but was interrupted by Naruto whom had asked "what were you doing here anyway Harper?" this got everyone's attention on Naruto for a few seconds before they turned back to Harper expecting an answer from him.

Seeing everyone staring at him again "all I came here to do, is get some information from a man named Fist" he says with his hands raised one in defence, while the other was pointed towards the bar.

"Fist!? What kind of information do you need from him?" Naruto ask with a raised eyebrow.

Harper was about to answer him but was interrupted by Jane "looks like it's closed" she says with everyone looking towards the bar as well.

"Fist must know we're coming" Garrus pointed out.

Hearing Garrus's obvious comment Naruto retracted his Force Lance back to its original size which surprised Jane and her crew as they hadn't seen his weapon do that on Eden Prime "what kind of a weapon is that" Garrus asked as he stared at it in curiosity and wonder as this was the first time he saw it.

Jane, Kaila and Ashley were surprised to see his Force Lance do that, while Wrex wasn't as he had seen it do that the last time he fought with the Elementian "this, my Turian friend, is called a Force Lance and it's one of the greatest things, that was ever invented" Naruto told him as he was setting his weapon to level 4 plasma burst.

"What should we do with them?" Gaheris asks as he was staring at the last two unconscious thugs that Naruto subdued.

This got everyone to look at them and saw one was beginning to stir "we'll leave them for C-Sec" Naruto tells him as he walked up to the thug then uses his Force Lance to smack him across the face hard, rendering him unconscious then turns to Jane.

"So what did you find out?" he asks her hoping she found anything new.

She then told him all she had found out from Dr. Michel, which was that the Quarian had some evidence on Saren and was being chased then told him about an agent of the shadow broker, named Fist whom had betrayed his employer for said Spectre "…and then we get here, to find your short friend getting his arm twisted" she tells them taking a glance at Harper and Beka.

Naruto and Gaheris stood next to the club's doors getting ready to storm the place "in any case Jane, you and your team will take the right side. While I and my team take the left side of the club" he tells her his plans getting confused expressions from her for a few seconds before realization hit and nods at him.

Jane signalled for her team to check their weapons and make sure they were reloaded, which Kaila, Ashley and Garrus did then looks back at her and nods informing her they were ready. They then saw Naruto raised a hand up and had his fingers and thumb and started a countdown.

The moment Naruto reached zero both he and Jane took the lead and went in first, they saw a Batarian behind the bar with his handgun drawn on them. They didn't waste a second and shot him with Naruto's shot taking down the Batarian's shield, while Jane's bullet went right between his eyes killing him before he could pull the trigger.

They watch as the now dead Batarian collapse to the ground before needing to ducking behind the walled railings at either sides of the door as they were getting fired upon from the rest of Fist's men.

Gaheris and Ashley were next and as they entered they noticed movement from on top of the platform above the bar and as they glanced up they saw a young human with a shotgun in her hands. They were going to fire on her but unfortunately she beat them to it and took a shot at them.

This made Gaheris roll behind the railing Naruto was behind as he didn't have kinetic shields, since he came to save Harper and forgot to put on his combat armor that was made for him as he wanted to save a friend and quickly set his Force Lance to a different settings.

Having dived next to her commander to avoid the thug's shot as well, Ashley glances over to Gaheris and saw he was pressing something on the top of his Force Lance, while also hearing beeping sounds whenever he pressed a button.

Finished with what he was doing Gaheris looks up to the guy on the platform and fires a level-4 discharge at the stage which acted like a conductor and fried the thug's shield, as well as the thug rendering him unconscious.

With those two obstacles out of the way Naruto and Gaheris came out of their cover and went down the left side of the club, while Jane and Ashley went right and the four of them started shooting at anyone that got in their way.

Following after the four Beka, Kaila, Trance, Harper, Garrus and Wrex came in firing their guns with Beka, Trance and Harper following after Naruto and Rhade.

Kaila, Garrus and Wrex followed behind Jane and Ashley taking down as many thugs as they can along the way.

All it took was a few seconds to clear the club of all of the guards, Garrus points out that Fist's office was down the hallway at the back left side of the club. A small team consisting of Jane, Naruto, Wrex, Kaila and Harper made their way down the corridor towards Fist's office, while the others waited in the bar just in case reinforcements arrives while they were dealing with the man.

Stopping outside of the information broker's office they readied their weapons and watch Jane countdown from five. The moment she reached one Naruto opened the door and they quickly rushed in with Jane and Wrex in front, Harper in the middle while Naruto and Kaila brought up the rear.

Entering the room they look around the corner and saw Fist ducking behind his flipped over desk at the back of his office with a shotgun in hand and heard him say "why do I have to do everything myself?, Time to die little soldiers!" they then saw two lids flip up with automated turrets popping out firing at anyone in their line of sight.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Sorry for the delay, it would have been longer but I decided to end it here since I hadn't updated in a while and as usual**

 **Leave a review and Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 08)**

"Wait, wait don't shot me, I'll tell you anything" Fist says looking up at the group of five with his hands in front of him to defend himself.

Naruto walks up to Fist and grabs him by the collar of his armor, lifts him up and slams him to the wall "tell me where the Quarian is" he demands holding him in place "and I won't have me short friend there, shot you where the sun don't shine" he adds nodding his head towards Harper who waved.

Fist stares at Harper for a few seconds and saw he had a smirk on his face "she's not here, I don't know where she is, and that's the truth" he told the Elementian looking a little nervous.

"You expect us, to believe that" Harper says

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips and says "very well, Harper shot his left one" then a red aura started to form around his arm which surprised Jane and Kaila as this was the first time they were seeing it, while Wrex looked a little unnerved at seeing this phenomenon happen again.

They saw Naruto take a few steps to the side and the red aura stood in place holding Fist on the wall giving Harper a clear shot, Fist saw Harper aiming his Gauss gun **(1)** at his groin and his eyes widen "wait, wait the Quarian isn't here, said she'd only deal with the shadow broker himself" he answered quickly not wanting to get his nuts blown off.

"Face-to-face? Impossible! Even I was hired through an agent" Wrex informs them.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds before the red aura dispersed letting Fist fall to the floor "nobody meets the shadow broker, ever! Even I don't know what he looks like but she didn't know that, so I told her I'd set up a meeting" Fist tells them rubbing his neck standing back up on his feet "but when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her" he continued

Jane walks up to him and grabs his collar pulling him towards her "give us the location, now" she demanded staring him straight in the eyes.

"Here on the wards in the back alley by the markets, she's supposed to meet them right now, you can make it if you hurry" he says telling them all he knows.

What happened next came quickly as Wrex had shot the man dead which startled everyone "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kaila shouts as she snapped out of it.

Wrex just turns to her "the shadow broker paid me to kill him, I don't leave jobs half done" he says without a care.

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners!" Jane tells him narrowing her eyes at the Krogan.

A grunt was heard "how many people died because of him? He brought this on himself, besides we have more pressing concerns" Wrex points out.

"He's right the Quarian's dead, if we don't go now" Naruto said as he was heading for the door but stops and turns back to Harper "Harper stay here and find the information you came here for, as well as any other info you can get" he tells him then left with the others following behind him.

Hearing that Harper looked a little disappointed "oh come on boss, you can't leave me here with all these dead bodies" he shouts out pointing to Fist's dead body "what if C-sec shows up"

"Then you better hurry and find it fast" he calls back from down the corridor.

As the group got to the doors that leads to the club they heard gunfire coming from the other side, they open the door and quickly moved down the hallway going around the crates. Just as they entered the club they were met with silence, a lot more dead bodies on the ground and a slightly winded group sitting at the bar, two with drinks their hands while the others waited for their team to return.

Walking up to the sitting group Naruto was the first to ask "so how's the booze?" getting their attention.

"It's a little watered down" answered Beka as she puts her now empty glass of whiskey down.

They turn to Trance and saw she took another drink of whiskey and saw her down it fast "it doesssn't tassste watered down to m(hick)e" she responds feeling a little light headed with a slight redness on her cheeks pouring herself another drink.

They all stared at her for a few seconds before Naruto turned back to Beka and said "in any case, we're going after the Quarian. I want you, Harper and Trance to get out of here after he's done getting Fist's files" he then turns to Gaheris who was standing next to Ashley "and you're coming with us" he adds getting a nod from him.

 **(Wards – back alley)**

We see a Quarian in the alley and she wasn't alone as she was surrounded by men in combat armor one's a Turian, two were Salarian, an Asari and two humans judging by the armor, helmet and faces "did you bring it?" the Turian asks.

"Where's he shadow broker? Where's Fist?" she questions not seeing Fist with the group and was pretty sure the Turian in front of her wasn't the Shadow Broker.

"They'll be here! Now, where's the evidence?" the Turian asked upon answering her as well as was checking her out, moving his hand up her arm and the side of her cloth covered helmet.

This lead to the Quarian to smack his hand away saying "no way, the deal's off" as she backed away from menacing looking Turian.

The Turian had a look of anger for a few seconds before it was replaced with a smirk as he looks over to his backup and gave a nod, which made them straighten up drawing out their guns and advance on the Quarian, who had seen them moving towards her making the Quarian toss a grenade at them and dive away from the blast radius.

The shockwave from explosion knocked down the two Salarians as well as their shields, when she got behind a large crate she grabs her shotgun and takes a look from her cover, she saw there were eight men converging on her with their weapons drawn aiming at her position.

Just as she was about to return fire on them she heard multiple shots coming from behind her and fear creeped up her spine as she thought more reinforcements for them had arrived. Looking back she saw the human she had bumped into at Chora's Den and she saw he was with just as many people as her assailants and saw that in just a couple of seconds he and his team had took down half of them.

The Quarian had gotten into the fight as well and they had finished the rest of them off in a few seconds "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't have trust him!" she said with a bit of anger in her voice as she holstered he shotgun then turns to the ones that helped her.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Jane asked.

"I know how to look after myself, not that I don't appreciate the help" she tells them a little heated in the beginning "who are you?" she questions them.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, we're looking for evidence that proves Saren's a traitor and we heard you might have it" he says getting straight to the point.

Having heard what he said got her attention "then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life, but not here, we need to go somewhere safe" she tells them.

"We should take her to the human embassy, the ambassador will want to see this evidence she has" Gaheris brought up getting nods from them as it was a good idea with Jane leading the group back up to the embassies on the presidium.

 **(Presidium – Udina's Office)**

"You're not making my life easy Shepard, a firefight in the Wards! An all-out assault on Chora's Den! Do you know how many…" Udina was about to continue ranting before he noticed another person with her "who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard?" he asks wondering why she was brought here.

A slight smirk appeared on Jane's face "making your day ambassador, she has information linking Saren to the Geth" she informs him.

Udina looked skeptical with her response but was a little curious "really? Maybe you better start from the beginning, miss…" he asks wondering what she knew and her name.

"My name is Tali. Tali' Zorah nar Rayya" she introduced herself to them.

Nodding his head Udina asks with slightly curious "we don't get many Quarians here, why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood" she explains to them.

Hearing her response made Jane and her human crew members curious about that "I've never heard of this before, would you mind explaining?" Jane asks her in general curiosity.

Just as Tali was about to answer Udina interrupted "she can explain after, if you would please continue with what you found Ms. Zorah" feeling a little irritated.

Tali nods and begun explaining "during my travels I began hearing reports of Geth, ever since they drove my people into exile, they never ventured beyond the Veil, I was curious and tracked a patrol to an uncharted world, where I waited for one to separate itself from its unit, I then disabled it and removed its memory core"

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they die, some kind of defense mechanism" Anderson brought up having read they do that.

This made Jane curious again "how were you able to preserve the memory core?"

"My people created the Geth, if you're quick and lucky small caches of data can be saved, most of its core was wiped clean but I was able to salvage something from its audio banks" she tells them activating her Omni-tool and taps a few buttons.

" _Eden Prime was a major victory! The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit_ " a voice from the audio file said.

Anderson's eyes widen at hearing the familiar voice "that's Saren's voice, this proves he was involved in the attack" he says with conviction in his voice.

"He said the beacon brought him one step closer to finding the conduit, any idea what that is?" Jane asks hoping he would have an answer.

He shakes his head "maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology…like a weapon" he says with concern in his voice at the end of his sentence.

"Wait, he wasn't working alone" Tali said and played the audio again.

" _Eden Prime was a major victory! The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit_ "

" _And one step closer to the return of the Reapers_ " an unknown female voice said

A scoff was heard as another unknown woman's voice said " _I could care less of finding these Reapers, I'm only interested in finding the pieces of the Engine of Creation …_"

 **(The Eureka Maru)**

We find Naruto looking shocked as he had listened to the recording he copied from Tali's Omni-tool with her consent "it can't be" he says a bit shakily.

"What's that boss?" asks Harper as he enters the ships cockpit.

Harper looked a little surprised at seeing his friend and captain look so shook up "huh Naruto you're starting to freak me out seeing you like this" he says a little worried

"It has to do with what he just heard from the recording" Gaheris said as he was standing in the room when he played it.

This confused Harper since he didn't hear the recording "okay, so what about it?" he asks curiously.

Gaheris looks to Naruto having an idea on whose voice that last one was "you think it's her, don't you?" he asks a little serious.

Naruto just sat in the co-pilots seat in silence as he played the woman's voice over in his head as images of someone he knew passed through his mind "Satsuki" he whispered out as his expression hardens and started walking towards the door.

"Alright, we're good to g.." was all Beka was able to announce before Naruto bumped into her as she entered the cockpit "hey, what's going on" she asks wondering what was going on as she saw Naruto leave, Gaheris followed him after telling her and Harper about the recording and whose voice he heard on it.

 **(Citadel Tower – Council Chambers)**

"You wanted proof! Well there it is" Udina said to the Councilors having played the audio files he had gotten from Tali.

The Turian Councilor was the first to speak "this evidence is irrefutable ambassador, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in, to answer for his crimes"

"I recognize the second voice, it belongs to Matriarch Benezia" the Asari Councilor informs them.

"She must be working with Saren and the Geth, as well" Jane concluded.

"Matriarch Benezia, is a powerful biotic and she has many followers, she will be a powerful ally to Saren" the Asari councilor said

"I'm more interested in these Reapers, what do you know of them?" the Salarian councilor asks hoping they would know.

Anderson spoke up "only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans then vanished"

"The Geth believe the Reapers are gods, and Saren is their prophet for their return" Jane told them.

"We think this Conduit is the key to bringing them back and Saren is looking for it, that's why he attacked Eden Prime" he explains.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is? And what of this Engine of Creation?" he questions them.

A voice from the stairs interrupts Jane "the Engine of Creation is an artifact, a very powerful artifact" getting everyone to look over at the person who spoke.

Seeing who it was shocked the councilors "what are you doing here?" they said in unison at the person.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Hope you like the chapter and as always leave a review and PEACE**

 **1\. A Gauss Gun, or a Coilgun, is a weapon that fires projectiles at supersonic speeds through the use of electromagnetic coils. It utilizes a type of projectile accelerator that employs one or more electromagnetic coils to accelerate a magnetic projectile to high velocity. Coilguns accelerate the projectile using contactless means. Coilguns consist of one or more coils arranged along the barrel, which are switched in sequence so as to ensure that the projectile is accelerated quickly along the barrel via magnetic forces.**

 **Since coilguns have no sliding contact or chemical accelerants, no wear or erosion occurs to the barrel, and the working life of a coilgun is potentially infinite. It should be noted that a gauss gun is not a "railgun", which passes a large constant current through the projectile or sabot via sliding contacts down a literal guiding and channeling pair of rails.**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the lateness of this chapter**

 **(Chapter 09)**

"Please councilors before you try and arrest me again, I know who the third voice belongs to and what the Engine of Creation is" Naruto said with his hands raised walking up to the podium.

The Turian Councillor didn't want to hear about it and was about to call the guards but the Asari councilor raised her hand stopping him and looks to Naruto "we will hear what you have to say" she says sternly getting a nod from the Elementian.

Naruto stood next to Jane and begins to explain "the third voice you hea…" was all he was able to say before his gut felt the need to dodge which he did, as well as push both Jane and the Ambassador out of the way.

It was a good thing too, as a thin string of energy hit the place they were standing, everyone look on in surprised shock as a slab of the ramp was sliced off followed by a three second silence before a large crash of it breaking a window and slammed onto the floor below.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at what they had just witnessed and turned to where the energy string had come from. Standing on the balcony to their left, they saw a raven haired woman wearing a black cloak with a small flat device in her hand.

Seeing her there Jane, her team and Gaheris had drawn their guns and aimed it at her, while Naruto just stared wide eyed at seeing her "you are alive" he whispers out in shock taking a few steps towards her.

The woman just stood there staring back at Naruto with a blank expression on her face, they stared at one another for a couple of seconds before Naruto went for his Force Lance on his right thigh and points it at her, only to see that same ribbon of energy slice through it like a hot knife through butter.

Looking at his now destroyed Force Lance had confirmed his suspicions on the weapon she was using "how did you get a Monomolecular Lash **(1)** Satsuki?" he asks her with a serious look on his face as he waited for an answer.

The now identified Satsuki stared back at him before she went for another swing with the Monomolecular Lash, at a small group of C-Sec officers that came through the door on the level she was on. This led the three officers to just barely escape death and were about to open fire on her but before they could, they heard a pulse burst and saw Satsuki jump off the balcony to avoid the shot.

Looking to where the burst come from they saw Naruto with another Force Lance in his left hand walking towards Satsuki "why are you looking for the Engine?" he asks her as he extended his Force Lance into its quarter-bow staff form and points it at her.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she simply answered "they are returning, dope"

Her answer received a confused expression from him "who is, teme?" he asks with a raised eyebrow as Satsuki scoffed as she shook her head at him before she reached into her cloak and pulled out a piece of cloth wrapped around an object and tossed it at him.

When it landed in front of him the cloth unraveled and revealed a symbol on it that made Naruto's eyes widen and lowers his weapon as he looks back up at her "how did you find out?" he asks with a little panic in his voice.

Just as she was about to say how she found out, she was interrupted by the Turian councilor shouting "GUARDS ARREST THAT WOMAN!" as many C-Sec officers arrived on the scene surrounding the Elementians with their weapons drawn and/or biotics flaring.

This didn't intimidated her as she just simply stared at Naruto "it's been two and a half years, since I first encountered them and barely manage to escape" she tells him as she leaps away from the group surrounding them "and as for the Engine…its none of your concern" she simply stated after landing on another platform then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Everyone was shocked at having witnessed the woman's disappearance and was looking everywhere trying to find her, but was unsuccessful and most of the C-Sec officers immediately left the chambers in hope of finding and detaining her.

The remaining C-Sec officers surrounded Naruto with their weapons still drawn on him but he didn't care as he bent down and picked up the object Satsuki had tossed to him.

The object in question was a flat horn with what looks like a bit of blood and flesh on it, while the cloth it was wrapped in showed a symbol of a crescent moon with a small circle next to it, he knew which group this symbol belonged to and knew what that entailed.

He pockets the horn and turn back to the Councillors but was slightly surprised at noticing the C-Sec surrounding him had their weapons pointed at him "DETAIN THAT MAN" the Turian Councillor shouted getting the other Councillors to look at him with a raised eyebrow from the Salarian and a confused look from the Asari.

"Cease this action immediately" the Asari Councillor says and looks towards the C-Sec officers "guards lower your weapons this instant" she orders them which they hesitantly did with conflict on their faces.

The Turian looks to her with a bit of anger and was about to tell the guards to arrest Naruto again but was silenced by her "that's enough, we don't have a cause to detain him" she reasoned with a stern expression on her face. She then turns her attention back to Naruto "we would however, like an explanation on who that was? What the conversation you both had was about and what that object you had put in your pocket is?" she demanded from him.

 **(Time skip – 10 minutes later)**

Naruto had told the Councillors and everyone else in the chamber about the Otsutsuki's and the story of the Engine of Creation. Listening to his words as he spoke, they focused on the abilities that these Otsutsuki can do and found them to be horrifying, intriguing, exaggerated or lies whichever was the case for the individuals in the chamber.

The Turian Councillor was the first to speak "do you honestly expect us to believe, that there is a race out there that can do all these thing besides yours?" he asks him skeptical of the Elementian's story.

"I agree with my fellow Councillor, do you have proof of these abilities they use?" questions the Salarian Councillor who had a raised eyebrow.

Everyone stared at Naruto also wanting to see this proof, they watch as Naruto started digging in his haori and pulls out a small flexi from his coat's inner pocket and held it up "this has the proof you want" he tells them and begun to tap on the controls on it sending a copy of the data to each of the Councillors' Omni-tools.

Activating their Omni-tools they saw a new message in their in-box and opens the file showing it contend a video, which they played and were awed or fearful of this revelation as they watch a paled skinned being use his powers.

"The video you had just seen is the only one that was recorded by an observing Commonwealth ship, that was passing by at the time" he says to them getting the Councillors attention "they are undoubtedly powerful, but right now we need to focus on Saren" he finishes wanting to get back on the main reason they were there.

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life, he no longer as the rights or the resources of a Spectre, the council stripped him of his position" the Turian Councillor pointed out.

"That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse, send your fleet in!" Udina demanded.

He was answered by the Salarian Councillor "a fleet cannot track down one man"

"The Citadel fleet could secure the entire region, keep the Geth from attacking anymore of our colonies" he brought up

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems! We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few human colonies!" the Turian Councillor argued

Jane then stepped forward "every time humanity asks for help, you ignore us" she says heatedly

"Shepard's right! I am sick of this council and its anti-human bullsh…" "Ambassador… there is another solution that doesn't require a fleet or armies" the Asari Councillor says cryptically interrupting Udina from saying anything else.

The Turian Councillor knew what she was thinking and voiced his opinion "no! It's too soon, humanity isn't ready for the responsibilities that comes with joining the Spectres" he says being against what she was implying.

That's when Jane spoke up "you don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse and the Ambassador gets his human Spectre, everybody's happy" she says pointing out the positives of this arrangement.

This lead to the Asari and Salarian Councillors to look at their Turian counterpart in silence as they stared at one another for a few moments, before the Turian Councillor looks down in defeat then looks back up at the group and gives a nod showing he was in agreement.

The three Councillors then tap a few buttons on the small consoles in front of them before they each spoke "Commander Shepard, step forward" the Asari Councillor announced which Jane does after seeing her captain nod at her with a smile on his face.

 **(Time skip – C-Sec Academy - 1 hour later)**

We now find Naruto and Gaheris arriving at the C-Sec docking bay for the Alliance and saw David Anderson, Ambassador Udina and Jane Shepard with her crew standing next to the ramp that was connected to the Normandy's airlock "I had my shot, it came and went, now you have a chance to make up for my mistake" Anderson tells her.

"I won't let you down, sir" she assures him with determination in her voice.

He nods his head upon hearing that "Saren's gone, don't even try to look for him but we know what he's after the Conduit, he got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues" he says not wanting her to just look for Saren.

"We had reports of the Geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there went dark, and there has been sightings around Noveria" Udina said informing her of two leads of where Saren may have went to.

Anderson nods and looks to Jane saying "find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria, maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does"

"The Reapers are the real threat" Jane told them

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard. I'm not sure they even exist" Udina skeptically said not believing that story one bit.

Anderson on the other hand wasn't as skeptical as the Ambassador as he believe they might exists and says "but if they do, the Conduit is the key to bringing them back, stop Saren from getting the Conduit at all cost"

Jane nods her head saying "I'll stop him" confident in herself.

Udina then says "we have one more lead, Matriarch Benezia the second voice on that recording, she has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in Protheans" he says taking a breath and continued "we don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her, see if she knows anything, her name is Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni, we have reports she was exploring an archaeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster"

"Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster first" Naruto says startling everyone there as they didn't hear his or Gaheris arrival on the docking bay.

"Naruto! Gaheris! When did you two get here?" Jane asks after calming down a few seconds later.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders answering "a couple of minutes ago, in any case we should be going now" as he started walking towards the ship.

Gaheris gave a slight bow to Jane "can't wait to see how a Spectre preforms in battle" he says with a cheerful smile and also went on board the Normandy.

"In any case, the decision is yours now Shepard, you're a Spectre and you don't answer to us" Anderson says to her with a bit of pride in his voice.

Udina then followed with "but don't let it go to your head, as your actions still reflects on humanity as a whole, you make a mistake and I'm the one who has to clean it up"

"I'll try and not make things harder for you, Ambassador" she assures him

He nods at that "glad to hear it Commander, remember you were a human long before you were a Spectre" he says then looks over to Anderson "I have a meeting to get to, if you have any questions Captain Anderson can answer them" he finished and left the docking bay.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **hope you guys like the chapter and leave a review**

 **1\. A Monomolecular Lash, also known as an "EM-Lash", is a small device that projects a single strand of high energy molecules, creating a whip capable of slicing through almost any object. These weapons are described as being extremely difficult to control, although certain wielders of this weapon are able to use them effortlessly.**

 **Usage inside a ship is extremely dangerous, due to the lash's ability to tear straight through the hull of the vessel, and cause a serious hull breach, killing the user as well as any other occupants, as they would be exposed to hard vacuum.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

 **(Arkology)**

A long sigh of exhaustion was heard coming from the office of Triumvir Shika Nara **(1)** , as she slowly slid down her chair having just finished talking with her long-time friend Naruto. Whom had just told her that Satsuki Uchiha was still alive and in search of the _Engine of Creation_ , which unnerved her as she knew the in depths story of said artifact as well as the return of the Otsutsuki's.

Shika looks over to a photo of her and the gang that was taken after the fourth great kunoichi war and picks the frame up, she looks at it for a couple of seconds letting a small smile grace her lovely face before it disappeared and swiped her thumb over Naruto's face.

A click was heard coming from a small portrait of her, her wife Temari and their son Shikadai, which hung on the wall on the left side of her office. A sigh was heard as she stood up from her chair as she just wanted to kick back and relax for a while, after having to deal with paperwork, a meeting and the recent conversation she had with Naruto.

Walking over to the portrait she raises her hand up and moves her index finger over her son's face in a creasing manner first, before moving it over to her wife and slowly ran both of her middle and index fingers down her left arm ending at her hand. A second later a green glow came from Temari's ring and the painting slid upwards revealing a hidden vault behind the painting.

Punching in the code for the vault she opens it to see the object she wanted and takes it out to reveal it was an old storage scroll that she had sworn to protect, when it was given to her by the Vedrans from before the fall of the Commonwealth.

Shika then walks back to her desk and sits in her chair again, looking at the scroll that was in her hand before a sigh came out of her again and pulls a Flexi from a dower she opened and taps on it.

A couple of minutes later a green skinned female Twi'lek appeared on the Flexi's screen " _lady Nara! What wrong_?" she asks a second later.

* * *

 **(Normandy - Mess Hall)**

A day had passed since the Normandy had left the Citadel and now the Normandy had left the Macedon system, we see both Naruto and Gaheris sitting at the mess hall's table with a **(19x19)** Go board talking about Naruto's conversation with the Triumvir yesterday "so did you inform Tri-Nara, that Satsuki Uchiha was still alive, when you talked with her?" he asks as he puts a black stone on k-6 "I'll win in three moves" he adds with a smirk on his face.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that "yes I did and she wants us to look for any clues we can find on either her, the Engine or the Otsutsuki clan" Naruto answered placing a white stone on J-7 forming a small **3x3** box and looks at him a little smugly.

Gaheris looks around the board for a good spot then placed a black stone on L-8 "why does she need the Engine of Creation?" Gaheris wonders as he tried to think of a reason for Satsuki's interest in the machine, which got a shrug from Naruto as he was just as confused for her sudden interest in the artifact as well.

A few minutes passes by and we see the commanding officer of the Normandy walk into the mess hall and sees the both of them playing a board game. Walking over to them Jane saw they were too immersed in their game to notice she was there "what are you two playing?" Jane asks as she stood next to Naruto making the both of them look up to her.

Gaheris was the first to answer her "we are playing a game of Go!" he informs her as he skillfully nabs one of Naruto's stones without him noticing it and asks "would you like to play a game after I win, this turn?" with an amused smirk on his face as he saw Naruto turn to glare at the man.

Shepard also had an amused expression on her face as she barely saw what Gaheris did and waited to see if Naruto would as well "maybe later, right now I was hoping to get to know my crew a bit more" she says to them turning down his offer of a game.

"Ahh, so I'm guessing we're your first stop then huh?" questions Naruto who has a smile on his face.

Jane gave a nod "it would seem that way" she answers with a smile as well taking a seat beside Naruto and looks to him wanting to ask the questions that were on her mind since the council chambers "who was that woman back at the Citadel Tower? And how do you know her?" she inquires wondering how he knew her.

Naruto and Gaheris looked at one another for a second before Naruto answered her "her name is Satsuki Uchiha… and she's an old friend of mine that we thought was dead" he tells her as he was about to place a white stone down but halted, as he seemed to have noticed something was off "wait…where's my D-7?" he asks aloud as he saw the empty space on the Go board.

Gaheris seemed genially confused at him saying that "you didn't have a piece there" he says trying to assure him there wasn't anything there.

He was searching on top and under the table for his stone "Yes I did!" Naruto stated then a look of realization struck him, he then quickly reaches over the table grabbing Gaheris by the wrist before his enclosed hand was over the two small bowls filled with stones.

Silence fell around them as the crew that were not on duty looked between both Naruto and Gaheris as they stared at one another for a few minutes before Gaheris turns his hand over opening it, to reveal a single white pebble sitting in the middle of his palm. Looking up Jane saw Naruto had narrowed his eyes at the Nietzschean "I saw an opportunity" Gaheris simply answered with a shrug.

"Huh uh, it's a good thing I remembered Dylan telling me, how you cheat at this game" Naruto said as he took his stone and placed it back on D-7 then looks back over to Jane "so where are we heading to now?" he asks getting her attention as he wondered which system they were heading to next.

"We'll be searching the Knossos System, this time" she says to them then looks between the both of them wanting to ask another question she had on her mind "so how did the two of you meet?".

"We actually met on the first joint mission between our people" Naruto told her as he finally placed the stone that was in his hand down on C-6.

He got a confused look from the human Spectre when she heard him say _our people_ "what do you mean by that? Aren't you two human?" she asks with a raised eyebrow as she looked over both the Nietzschean and Elementian, as was a few other members of the crew that heard their Commander's comment about the two.

Gaheris looks to her with an amused smile "not quite" he says to her as he unhooks the two cuff-links on his right sleeve and what they saw surprised everyone there, as they see two bone-like spikes popping out of said sleeve. He did the same thing to his left sleeve revealing three bone spikes this time, then raised his right arm up over his chest with the back of his hand facing them showing them his bone blades "I would be a Nietzschean, of the Majorum pride" he finishes then lowers his arm.

With a smile on his face Naruto spoke up "And I'm an Elementian" this got everyone's attention and what they saw next surprised them yet again as they saw a golden aura shroud Naruto and were shocked beyond belief at seeing that.

As everyone just watched Naruto as his aura dissipate with Kaila was the first to speak after witnessing that "was that Biotics?" she asks slightly intrigued by what she saw just now, as was Jane as she never knew Biotics could come in different colors other than blue.

Naruto tilts his head at that "Biotics? That wasn't Biotics, it was Chakra" he informs her then turns to Gaheris with a mocking smirk "by the way…I still haven't lost yet" he taunts in a smug manner.

Gaheris glances at him for a moment then puts a black stone on M-10 creating a large territory effectively finishing the game "would you like another game?" he asks Naruto with an amused smile on his face.

Naruto's face went from being happy to shock then annoyed with his left eyebrow twitching as he stared at the board then slowly looks up at the smiling Nietzschean across from him and just narrowed his eyes at him "no…I think I'll take a stroll around the ship" Naruto says in a forced tone turning down his offer of another game.

He then turns to Jane and leans towards her "see what I mean about the cheating" he whispers in a joke-like manner loud enough for everyone there to hear him.

They chuckled as they watch him sulk in his seat "now now there's no need to sulk like Shino" Gaheris says with a bigger smile on his face making Naruto give out a mock chuckle.

Watching their interactions with one another Jane couldn't really see any difference between their species and hers, other than the bone blades on Gaheris's forearm and Naruto's Chakra, she just couldn't see it "so have you decided on, who you will be taking with you on our next stop?" Naruto asks snapping her out of her thoughts.

His question gained her attention taking her out of her earlier thoughts and making her think on who she would want to take with her on the away team then looks back to Naruto "I'm going to be taking Tali and Wrex with me, upon our arrival" telling him on who she will be taking with her "and I was also going to ask, which one of you two wanted to come this time?" she asks looking between the two.

Naruto and Gaheris looked at one another again and started speaking in Vedran for a few seconds before Naruto nods his head then looks towards her a second later "I'll come along this time" he says to her in her language with a smile, happy that he would finally be getting off the ship since he had let Gaheris go the first two times.

She nods her head though she was confused on what they had said to one another but decides to leave that alone for now "so what are you going to do now?" Jane asks both of them curious on what they plan on doing.

Running a hand through his hair Naruto thought of what to do now "well I do need to send a quick message back home" Naruto says as he stood up from his chair then looks over to Jane "would you mind if I use your comms?" he asks scratching the back of his head.

She gave his request a quick think over and nods her head "sure thing" she says standing up as well and escorts him to the briefing room.

"Oh…and there's also something else we will need to talk about Shepard, after I send my message " he says to her which got a confused expression from said woman.

"Huh…sure, drop by my quarters after" she tells him sounding both confused and curious about what he wanted to talk about but decided to find out afterwards.

* * *

 **(Time skip – Therum)**

After landing on the volcanic planet Naruto, Jane and her crewmates used the Mako to make their way towards the ruins "Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings…really strange, like off the damn charts and it appears to be coming from an underground complex, a few klicks away from the drop zone" Joker informed them through the comms.

They decided to head for the underground complex to investigate the source of the unusual readings and made their way towards the complex, after a few minutes of riding they drove up a hill and a Geth carrier ship flow pass them and stopped a little ways ahead of them, dropping multiple Armatures in their path to try and stop them, try being the operative word as they had destroyed the Armatures using the Mako's cannon and turret.

Along the way they wiped out the Geth forces that had occupied the industrial outpost taking down Geth destroyers and troopers that were within the facility and they continued on their way for the underground complex, they next encountered another large group of Geth Troopers, Rocket Troopers, Destroyers, Armatures and a Colossus that fortified a tunnel entrance.

They had manage to defeat the Geth with the Mako taking some damage but it wasn't as bad as it looked and continued on their way, taking down more Rocket Troopers along the way, that is until they couldn't proceed further anymore with the Mako and had opted to continue the mission by foot for the complex.

Walking down the path Naruto followed behind Jane, Tali and Wrex who had their weapons drawn and ready to use at a moment's notice and as they made their way to the dig site, Naruto had noticed Jane had been out of it a few times ever since his chat with her on the Normandy a couple of hours ago ' _you knew this would happen! When you told her_ ' came Kurami's voice from the back of his mind.

Naruto looked surprised for a brief second as Kurami had spoken up out of nowhere and thanked any deity for having his helmet on before answering the fox eared vixen ' _actually, she's handling it a lot better than I first expected_ ' as he looks back to Jane and saw she had composed herself as they came up to the end of the path they followed from the Mako.

 **BANG**

 **Chink**

A gun shot was heard followed by the sound of a bullet bouncing off of Jane's N-7 armor just as she passed a large boulder. When they heard the gun shot Jane, Wrex, Tali and Naruto hid behind the boulders in the area for protection and started firing back at the Geth troopers that were on the battlefield.

Two large red colored Geth then starts moving towards our heroes shooting their assault rifles at them, which made the four man team to duck behind cover, a second later Wrex popped out of his cover and used Warp on one of the incoming Geth knocking it down letting Jane get a shot on it with her Avenger sniper rifle killing it by shooting it in its optic sensor **(2)**.

As that was happening Tali had used overload on the second one disabling its shields giving Naruto a few clear shots from his Force Lance that was set to lvl 5 plasma burst, the three shots went through its mid-section killing it as well. Seeing that they had destroyed the Geths in the immediate area they cautiously advanced forward.

Ahead of them they see a small opening with a path going up a cliff-side that had two visible tall towers one on the path and one at the top of the cliff and from the looks of it, one of the towers seemed to house a single Geth with a sniper rifle in its robotic hands.

The next thing they knew they saw a red beam appear out of nowhere making Jane and her team to hide behind cover again as the moment the red beam appeared the other Geths started firing on them. It took them a little while but they were able to defeat the Geth letting them proceed up the cliff.

A head of them they see a refinery and the entryway to the underground complex, as they got closer to entrance they didn't notice a Geth Stalker was hanging from underneath the catwalk of the refinery. Sensing movement it unfurled itself and turns toward the group of four, it then kicks off of the catwalk jumping towards the ground and jumps again to the side of the refinery.

The sounds made the group look to the catwalk with their weapons pointed in the direction of each sound, not seeing anything they were about to press on before a rumbling sound alerted them of an incoming Geth drop ship. They saw a few different types of Geth in front of them ranging from Stalkers, Shock Troopers, Snipers and an Armature "well...let's bring it" Jane says as she and her team opened fire on the Geth.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter it was supposed to been posted the day after the gate one was but not to go into much detail a family member was hospitalize and a week & a half later passed on, in any case hope you like this chapter and leave a review on what you think of it.**

 **(1). Shika's office is the council room you see from the last two episodes of season 4 of Andromeda, it looked beautiful at least to me anyway.**

 **(2). the small circular light where its eyes would have been if it had a face**

 **PEACE**


End file.
